Volare
by Neneluvxd
Summary: One of them was an Italian supermodel. The other one was a potato farmer. He had only one chance to sweep the other off his feet.  AU Germany x N.Italy Human names used. HIATUS
1. Let

EDIT 10/14/11 :

I am currently editing chapters of this fanfiction while simultaneously updating with new ones. Not much will change from what you see here, just grammar/ vocab errors.

Thank you~!

**EDIT 3/12/12 :**

**I've ultimately decided to to put Volare on a hiatus. I have had a terrible writing block for some time and now as I am finally getting back into writing, I find that I'm not sure how to go about continuing Volare right now. I'm hoping to finally finish this fanfiction soon but I'll need some time.**  
**I hope you all understand and thank you ever so much. **

**NeneluvxD**

Bonjour! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic of mine! ^^

Warnings: Ghei. Very Ghei. Not so much in the first chapter but throughout the fic. There will also be hetero and girls-love (Yuri).

Notes: Mutter= Mother in German

Vater= Father in German

Alice=Belgium

Sohn= Son

Greece is sex= Flashback /Video watchingness / Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

From far away you could tell the couple was having a lover's spat.

The blonde sat on the park bench gripping his hair, while the woman with short light blonde hair stood with her arms crossed.

"Look Ludwig…I like you but… this is just not working out."

The blonde looked up with a confused look on his face that seemed to say 'Why?'

The woman narrowed her eyes and said," Oh don't give me that. You know why we are breaking up."

After the man failed to conjure any words after his now ex-girlfriend's sudden announcement she turned to walk away when he blurted out, "But we were in love!"

The woman gave him a sad smile and said," Ludwig…you were never in love with me. "She paused for a moment before saying the six words which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"You were in love with him"

"Sohn! Ludwig! Wake up and come eat! You're a growing boy, ya know!"

Ludwig groaned after being woken up by his mutter's loud voice. Although sleeping is something he was definitely a fan of, dreams like that were not. He picked himself up out of the thousands of quilts his mutter had piled on him in the middle of the night and grabbed some random articles of clothing and put them on, while trying to get that awful dream out of his head. The delightful smell of Wurst filled the air and his mood brightened just a bit.

In the kitchen the German's mutter was laying out plates on the table where his vater was sitting reading a local newspaper. He assumed there wasn't much too read about especially since they are currently residing in the desolate town of Grangeville, Idaho. They'd moved here when Ludwig was about 10 years old. His parents had wanted to start a new life and make sure his older brother and him were given opportunities they may not have gotten back in Germany. His mutter smiled at Ludwig and beckoned for him to sit across from his vater. She soon dished out a mixture of American and German food onto the plates while humming a tune she'd probably made up.

The family then began to eat in silence until the older woman just happened to say,"Ludwig. We heard you thrashing around in your sleep last night. Are you feeling alright?" She asked while putting her calloused hand onto Ludwig's forehead. He then moved her hand away and grunted as an "ok". She sighed and continued to eat her food whilst his vater just snorted at him.

"Greta. Don't baby the boy." His father said while still reading his newspaper.

"I know Bertram… but I just wish they'd stop growing so fast."

After they'd finished eating Greta asked Ludwig to fix the television so she could watch one of those American award shows. And by 'fix' she really meant turn it on. Ludwig couldn't understand how his mother has lived in the United States for almost ten years and she still hasn't given an effort to do anything involving technology. He turned on her show and sat on the couch with a book while she patched up a sweater of Bertram's. He began to be immersed in the book when all of a sudden Greta gasped and said," Oh….now that is a very beautiful boy! Almost looks like a girl, right sohn?"

Ludwig glanced up and the screen and as soon as he realized who he was looking at he caught his breath.

It was him.

He was smiling an almost too perfect smile and waving as he walked down a red carpet. He had brownish red hair with a curl sticking out on one end. He talked to the interviewer in English but you could hear his slight Italian accent. Ludwig stared intently at the screen and gripped his book so hard he could have broken it in half. He excused himself from the living room and headed upstairs to his bedroom, where he locked the door after entering. He sat on the bed with his eyebrows furrowed and his heart beating fast. Way too fast for just seeing him on TV. Ludwig laid his back onto the bed and sighed.

'Will I ever get over…well…whatever the hell this is!'

He didn't want to call it a crush since that made him sound like a 13 year old girl. He also didn't want to call it an obsession since that made him sound like a stalker. And it was DEFINITELY not love. No...He couldn't be in love with someone he never met. He thought he was in love with Alice but she knew better apparently. Ludwig had no idea why he was so obsessed with this boy but he knew it wasn't healthy. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and typed in the two words that could melt his cold exterior anytime he heard them.

Feliciano Vargas.

Soon thousands of pictures and links came up and he began clicking on whatever he hadn't already looked at. You could say Ludwig knew everything about this Feliciano. He was an international supermodel and full Italian. He had an older brother who was also a model but with a complete opposite personality of Feliciano. His name was Lovino Vargas and he always seemed to have a frown on his face whereas Feliciano seemed to be smiling at all times. Feliciano was also 20 years old and was very compelling. He had a huge fan-base and he had even done acting gigs in famous movies too. His sexuality was always a hot topic and Ludwig found his stomach in knots whenever he read about how the Italian may be homosexual. Although, many of his female fans would disagree and swear he's straight since he acts very flirty toward girls. Ludwig knew his manager's name, his hairstylist's name, and even his personal assistant's name. He knew Feliciano's horoscope sign and his birthday. Ludwig knew that knowing this much about someone should definitely be considered creepy, but Ludwig swore that he was just fascinated with this man and that was it.

Ludwig had first found out about Feliciano from his ex-girlfriend, Alice. Alice would read her magazines nonstop and loved to tell Ludwig all the details from How to Satisfy Your Partner Better (which made Ludwig blush like no other), How Diet Soda isn't The Best Soda to Drink, and Who had a Fashion Faux Pas. One article she read to him was about a new up-and-coming model and Alice thought he was adorable.

So did Ludwig.

But, Ludwig would never admit that. No. But it wasn't until Ludwig found himself in that park with Alice that he really realized his feelings for Feliciano. First of all Ludwig always thought he was straight and believed he would marry a woman and have children one day, but when Feliciano stepped into the picture everything changed. He couldn't admit he was gay because although he was attracted to the male model, other men just didn't turn him on. He also couldn't believe his own girlfriend had picked up on his infatuation before him .

Ludwig kept glancing at the web links as he scrolled through them, looking for anything interesting, when he found something that made Ludwig widen his eyes. It was a video and Ludwig jammed his earplugs into his ears and pressed play.

'Today we have found out that supermodels Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are taking a break from modeling to spend time in their home country of Italy. They will be back and in action after about a year. The reason for their absence is as the boys' manager Francis Bonnefoy puts it is for "Family time". And that's all for today on-'

Ludwig put the video on pause and tapped his fingers lightly on his thigh. His brain was processing the information he had just heard about and coming up with a reasonable conclusion. His first thought was 'Whatever. Like I care what he does'. The second thought was 'Wait…No Feliciano for a damn year! What the hell!'. But his third thought was the one that really got the screws in Ludwig's brain working.

'I need to get to Italy…and soon'.

Teehee. Oh Germany. You lovesick bastard.

Oh and I've never been to Grangeville, Idaho So, sorry if I'm wrong! But I heard it was an agricultural town so yeah!

:D Please review if you do read this! I don't know if I should continue on… I had this great plan for this fic but I'm worried if no one will enjoy it! So please express your opinion!

Thank You

NeneluvXD


	2. Away From the Maddening Crowds

Yay! Thank you to everyone who alerted/faved/read/reviewed!

I was really inspired haha. I literally got up and did a happy dance to Air Hostess by Busted.  
(which btw was the inspiration for this chapter)

Notes:

Vater: Father

Mutter: Mother

Oso= Bear in Spanish

Football= Soccer (in case you didn't know ) :D

Wohin gehst du?: Where are you going?

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Talking in a Different Language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

Ludwig was clutching his cell phone in one hand and an address book in another. He was still debating on whether he had gone completely insane by creating this crazy plan to go to Italy. He glared at the number for a few more seconds and finally gave in. He dialed the number and waited while he heard ...ring...ring...ring...ring...ri-

"_Hola_!"

'Oh shit, he answered. Now I have to talk to him...great.'

Ludwig cleared his throat a little and said a proud, "Is this Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

"L-Ludwig? _Mi Amigo_! Is that really you?"

"U-uhm Yes it is."

"Oh _mi hombre_! _Que pasa_? I haven't heard from you since when Gilbert and I were in High School!"

"I'm uh...good."

'Besides the fact you re crazy in love with an Italian supermodel and want to go to Italy and sweep him off his feet'

"So why the call _mi amigo_?"

"Well...I saw Gilbert last Christmas, which by the way was an awful Christmas. It snowed all the time ,but Gilbert said he loved the snow. Maybe that's why he moved to Canada? But anyway... I remember he blew up the oven but denied it and said 'I'm too awesome to blow up a measly oven!' and then he wa-"

"Ludwig."

"_Ja_?"

"Get to the point _por favor._"

"Oh right...Well he told me about how you live in Italy now ...right?"

"_Si_! I live here in beautiful Roma! Why do you ask?"

"Well...I was...ugh...thinking of going to Italy for a while. And I was just wonder-"

"_Por supuesto_! Of course you can stay with me! My apartment is not very big but we'll get by right?"

"O-of course. Well then I'll just e-mail you my ticket information and when I arrive and everything."

"Si! I am looking forward to seeing you!"

"Yeah...same here Antonio and ugh...Thank you so very much."

Ludwig said the last part in a faint whisper. He soon heard silence and then all of a sudden some loud sobbing.  
"Ludwig! My best friend's little brother! You are now my _hermano_! Oh~~~ _ay dios mio_! You are welcome any time you large potato eating oso! I will proudly stand outside the airport for you and hoist the flag of Germany into the moist Italian air."

Ludwig gripped his temples and sighed.

"That's really not necessary."

"Oh! Well mi hermano, I must go back to work now,but i will see you soon! Adios!"

Ludwig stared at the phone once the line went dead and chuckled a little. Antonio had always been a bit hyperactive and very lovey dovey. Ludwig had thought that his older brother and Antonio had a thing for each other once, but that was in the past. Gilbert was in Vancouver, Canada for some godforsaken reason. He refused to tell anyone about why he moved there but Ludwig knew it was probably because of his need to find someone as awesome as he is to be in a relationship with. Antonio, on the other hand, had no problem finding a date. He was suave but sweet and treated everyone with the utmost care. Unless you are his opponent in a football game.  
Then you're screwed. Antonio was trying to become a football sensation. He was only playing second string on the football club he was in, but he was determined to make it to the top. And that was what Ludwig admired most about his new Spanish "brother".

* * *

"_Wohin gehst du_?"

"Italy. Greta. He just said that."

Greta shot Bertham a fierce look and then turned back to her sohn and said, "B-but why?"

Ludwig couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked at his mutter's face which was filled with confusion and sadness.  
"I'm going because...I am going to start a...new chapter in my life, so to speak." Ludwig said while trying to sound confident.

"Why can't you start it here?" Greta inquired.

"_Mutter_..I-"

"Damn it Greta, just let the boy go." Bertram said with his arms crossed against his chest.  
Both Ludwig and Greta gave Bertram startled looks. "What?" The older man said while glancing up from his newspaper.

"How could you say that! We can't let him go to Italy! He's only 24!" Greta exclaimed.

"Exactly." Bertram said bluntly while looking his wife square in the eye.

"He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. I say yes, _sohn_."  
Greta looked at her husband hopelessly and sighed defeatedly.  
She got up from her chair and held both of her sohn's strong hands.

"You have to promise me something though." She said looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"And that is...?"

"You can't let your heart be broken by an Italian! It happened to your Grandfather and look at 'em now. Well, he's dead but he was never happy after that. And don't eat too much pasta! And I know all those Italian girls will fall in love with you, but don't impregnate anyone! You got that!"

Ludwig gave a crooked smile and said, "Of course _Mutter_."

'Now If only getting a certain Italian boy to fall for me was as easy as _Mutter_ says it is.'

* * *

Ludwig had probably checked his bags over eight times, checked when his plane departed about twelve times, and checked with Antonio to confirm he'd be there to pick him up about 15 times. He had said goodbye to his mutter and vater before he left and was now on a plane to the LAX airport in California. From there, he'd connect to his flight taking him to the Fiumicino airport in Rome. Ludwig had brought along his laptop on the plane with him and was ,as usual, checking out any new information on Feliciano Vargas. He was a picture of Feliciano smiling his brightest smile and couldn't help but feel sad.

'Really, what chance do I even have that I'll maybe even meet him.' Ludwig thought.

Ludwig looked out the window at the tons of houses and buildings while landing in LA and thought," Am I crazy for thinking that I might even have a chance?'

Once Ludwig was off the plane he began walking through the terminal at LAX to his gate. He noticed all the people running to catch their flight and was glad he was early for his. Ludwig sat at his gate and soon became focused on a book he brought while trying to forget about his doubts about Italy. He soon boarded the plane and got comfortable in his aisle seat. There was one other seat open next to him, and Ludwig was secretly hoping it would be empty and he could have some peace and quiet.

Oh was he wrong.

"Whoa- 'scuse me- sorry lady- Hero coming through!-outta the way people!"

Ludwig glanced up from his book to see a boy around 17 or 18 years old looking down at him. He had golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He also wore glasses and had too big earphones around his neck. He wore a baggy t-shirt which had the symbol for the Rolling Stones on it and Ludwig also noted his pants were "sagging". He grinned down and Ludwig and said,  
"Hey Man! Wassup? I think I'm sitting right next you. Sweet right? You must feel so lucky to be sitting next to Alfred the Great!"

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow as the kid took his seat next to him and said, "Alfred the Great?"

"Hells yeah! Alfred F. Jones is my name! Making kick-ass beats is my game. "Alfred said while giving Ludwig a thumbs up.

'Oh great, I'm sitting next to a crazy person.' Ludwig thought while eyeing the boy.

"Hey man! You never told me your name. So what is it? Hold up! I bet I can guess it!" Alfred said with a look in his eyes that almost resembled a kid in a candy store.  
"I bet it's...George."

Ludwig raised his eyebrows and simply said,  
"No."

"Damn it! How 'bout...uh...John?"

"No."

"Thomas?"

"No."

"James, Andrew, Martin, William, John, Zachary, Millarrd, Franklin, Abraham, Ulysses, Rutherford, Chester, Grover, Benjamin, Theodore, Woodrow, Warren, Calvin, Herbert, Franklin, Richard, Gerald, Ronald, George?"

"No... to all of those."

Alfred gave Ludwig a pout and said," Dang. Alright Well I'll just keep guessing since THE HERO NEVER QUITS!". Alfred was now standing up in what looked like a superman pose.

"Alright so is it Bar-"

"It's Ludwig."

"Whhaat?"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschimdt. That is my name."

Alfred looked at him with a shocked look on his face and then said," Awww, Luddy! Why'd you have to ruin my guessing game! Anywho...Ludwig right? Sweeeeeet."

Ludwig just shook his head at the boy and went back to reading his book for a while until all of a sudden Alfred exclaimed, "Ha! Suck it!"  
Ludwig looked over at Alfred to see him playing a game on his i-phone. Suddenly noticing Ludwig's eyes on him, Alfred looked up at the man and showed him his score.

"I'm playing my friend Kiku right now. He's all Japanese and technology savvy, so we have tons of fun playing games together." Ludwig just nodded and went back to his book when he soon felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced over at the American boy and Alfred said," So why are ya going to Rome?"

"I am visiting ...friends." Ludwig practically choked out the last part and hoped it sounded legit to the boy.

"Cool! I'm going to visit one of my friends too! His name is Arthur and he's all Britishy and whatnot. He can be a total prick and he's like an old man too! Well he s old to me. I'm only 18 ya know! He's 28! That's Almost 30! He's also stuck-up and bossy, but he can be real kind sometimes...when he wants to be." Alfred said while staring off into space.  
"He also thinks I'm annoying and childish and that I talk too much! But really, I don't talk that much right?" Alfred asked while staring at Ludwig with big blue eyes.

Ludwig's only response was a grunt and that satisfied Alfred.

"Exactly!"

Ludwig could have laughed at his situation right now. He never thought that he would be on a plane to Rome, sitting next to a talkative American boy, and off to find himself an Italian supermodel and make him fall in love with him.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

America! I couldn't help adding America to this story. He's too amazing! And Who ever can guess what all the names America guessed had in a common, I'll give you Lithuania!

Kolkolkolkol.

Oh and Ludwig apparently hasn't been given a offical last name yet so I just used Prussia's. Yaaaayy brotherly love. xD

Thank you for reading! Please review!

NeneluvXD


	3. We Can Sing In the Glow of A Star I Know

Aiiaaaaayyaa! I m so happy! I m glad people enjoy this fic of mine and holy roman empire! I'm on a roll.

Notes:

Átkozott= Damn

Ma petite tomate= My little tomato

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Lyrics/ Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

"Excuse me Sir? What would you like to drink?"

Ludwig looked up from his book and saw one of the flight attendants looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll just have a…water."

"You know Sir we do carry a wide variety of alcoholic beverages too." The flight attendant subtly hinted. Ludwig pondered the thought for a while but quickly came to the decision that'd he rather not be totally wasted when he arrived in Rome.

'Although, It might take the edge off a little' Ludwig thought to himself.

"No, just a water please." Ludwig said.

"And you Sir?" The attendant asked to Alfred.

"Yes, I want a cup of coffee with lots of sugar and cream." Alfred said with a lopsided grin.

After the attendant gave the men their drinks Ludwig turned to Alfred and said, "I really don't think you need coffee."

Alfred just grinned and said," Yeah, but then what am I going to eat my doughnuts with?" He then pulled out a pink box which was full with sugary sweet doughnuts.

'…How…in the…?'

"So vu nber chold meh whad da nime auv vour fwend vuz?" Alfred said while stuffing a doughnut into his mouth.

"…What?"

Alfred took a giant gulp and gasped for air before saying," I said, you never told me what the name of your friend you're visiting was?"

"I didn't think I needed to."

Alfred dropped his jaw and said," No fair! I told you who I'm going to visit! That don't play right with me homeboy."

Ludwig snorted and said," Homeboy?"

"Aye man! Don't make fun of how I talk! Come on Luddy, pleeeasssseeeee?"

"No. Besides why would I tell a complete stranger any of my business" Ludwig replied.

"Because." Alfred said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I agree with your friend. You are a childish." Ludwig said with a smirk.

"You suck." Alfred then stuck his tongue out at Ludwig.

Ludwig just laughed and then asked," Why do even want to know anyway?"

Alfred looked outside the small window and said quietly," I don't really have a lot friends. Sometimes when I meet new people I can be rude even though I don't really mean to. Ya know? You just seemed like a pretty dope guy Ludwig, that's why…I guess."

Ludwig was a bit taken aback that this kid who acted so confident and cocky was just someone who wanted to be loved. Ludwig couldn't help but feel a connection to this random kid he just met.

"Antonio."

Alfred looked over at Ludwig with wide eyes with a look on his face that seemed to say 'What?'

"My friend I'm visiting. His name is Antonio." Ludwig said while diverting his attention back to his book.

Alfred's face soon turned into a huge grin and he held up his fist horizontally to Ludwig. Ludwig eyed the fist and gave Alfred a look of confusion. Alfred laughed and said," Pound?"

Ludwig then lifted his hand up, formed it into a fist and bumped his with Alfred's. Alfred's grin grew brighter and he went back to slouching in his seat. Ludwig's nerves actually began to calm down a bit, as crazy as that sounds, especially since he was sitting next to Alfred. But that feeling didn't last very long since he then heard Alfred say,"Yusssss! Finaaaaalllyyyyyyyy!"

He looked over to Alfred who was currently staring out the window pointing.

"I see Rome, man! We're almost there! "

'And the nerves are back.'

* * *

Soon after the pilot's voice came on the speakers and he said," Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman. We have now successfully landed here in the beautiful city of Rome. It's currently 64 °F or 18 °C on this lovely Monday morning. Once we arrive you will be guided to Customs & Immigration and from there you will be directed to your baggage. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you have a pleasant stay here in Rome or at your next destination. "

Ludwig and Alfred soon got up and stretched while grabbing their bags from the overhead compartments. They both exited the plane and after waiting through all the annoying lines at Customs & Immigration made it the baggage claim. All around them people were speaking in Italian, English, or another foreign language.

"You'll totally know which bag is mine dude." Alfred said while scanning all the bags. "It's pretty bomb."

Ludwig glanced at all the bags and one in particular caught his eye and pretty much everyone in the baggage claim too. It was a big duffle bag and had an American flag pattern covering the whole bag.

"Hey! There it is!" Alfred exclaimed while running over to pick it up. Ludwig just had a look of complete and utter 'What the hell?' on his face. Ludwig soon saw his plain black suitcase and grabbed it. They both began walking toward the exit when they saw a couple having trouble picking up their suitcase.

"Roddy! Come on, you're supposed to be strong! "A woman with long brown hair said.

"Elizaveta. Why did you have to pack so many clothes?" A man with glasses next to her said while attempting to pick up the oversized suitcase.

"Because what if I didn't like the outfit I brought? Now I have all my clothes to choose from!" The woman exclaimed while clasping her hands together and smiling. The man with glasses kept on trying to pick it up, but the suitcase wouldn't budge. Alfred walked over to the couple and said," Can I help you out?"

"Oh that's not really necessary darling." The woman said to Alfred.

"Oh no, it's cool."

Alfred then lifted the heavy suitcase with just one arm up onto the couple's cart. The couple and Ludwig just stared in amazement and once Alfred noticed everyone's gaze on him he just bluntly said," What?"

"_átkozott_…" The woman mumbled and the man just nodded in agreement. "Oh! Thank you very much sweetheart! My name is Elizaveta and this is my husband Roderich." She said while waving her hand toward the man with glasses. He gave a curt nod and adjusted his glasses.

"'Sup! My name's Alfred and the big guy over there is Ludwig." Alfred replied.

Elizaveta looked behind Alfred and once she saw Ludwig she smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you two. It's so hard to find anyone as courteous anymore."

"Well that's what Heroes are for, right?" Alfred said with his signature 'good guy' grin.

Ludwig gave a small cough indicating to wrap the conversation up and Alfred put out his hand to shake theirs and said," Well, It was fun talking to you guys! Glad I could help!"

Alfred and Ludwig soon began walking away and once they were outside the exit Elizaveta had a sly smile on her face.

Roderich rolled his eyes and asked," What now?"

Elizaveta put her hand over her mouth and giggled a bit before turning to look at her husband.

"Don't you think the taller one would be so cute with our baby boy?"

Roderich simply sighed and said," Is that all you ever think about?"

"No! Now come on Roddy! The car outside is waiting for us." Elizaveta exclaimed while grabbing her husband's arm and the cart.

* * *

Ludwig and Alfred were just about to exit the airport when Alfred stopped in his tracks and said, " Well dude, this is where we say goodbye."

Ludwig turned to face Alfred and said," It was nice…uh…meeting you."

"Same man! Oh, and…" Alfred soon pulled out a sharpie and a notebook from his backpack and began to write something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Ludwig and said," That's my e-mail address, maybe we can hang out sometime..?"

Ludwig smiled and simply nodded as a response. Alfred grinned and waved goodbye as he walked away. Ludwig just sighed and then it hit him. No not an object or a person but reality. Ludwig suddenly remembered that he was really here in Rome. It was the city where the man who he was irrevocably and inexplicably in love with lived in. The man also just happened to be a supermodel and completely unattainable. Ludwig's mood dimmed as he realized all the downsides to coming to Rome. He had barely any money. He didn't know if he'd even be able to see, let alone meet Feliciano and there was probably no Wurst in any of the restaurants here.

Ludwig quickly exited the airport and looked around for Antonio. After only a minute or two of searching he soon found him. Antonio definitely looked different from the last time Ludwig saw him. He was taller now and had more defined muscles. He still had his lightly tanned skin and somewhat curly hair. He was wearing a loose tank top and shorts that went to his knees. He was also wearing those Aviator sunglasses. Once he noticed Ludwig He began waving toward the German.

"Ludwig! _Mi hermano_!" he shouted as he came up to help with Ludwig's suitcase. "How was your flight?"

Ludwig pondered on what to say and instead went with a simple," Good".

Antonio flashed his pearly white teeth and said, "_Fantastico_!"

Antonio then proceeded to peck both of Ludwig's cheeks which caused Ludwig to stiffen and blush. Antonio just laughed and said," Aye _amigo_…when you are in Rome…" He said while throwing his hands around for emphasis," Do as the Romans do!" Ludwig just shook his head and sighed.

'Same old Antonio…'

Once they were both situated in Antonio's 2008 BMW 650i Convertible, Antonio popped in a CD to the CD player and pretty soon a catchy song in Spanish came on.

Antonio softly began singing along as they drove while Ludwig just sat back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"When we get back to my apartment you can take a _siesta_ and then… I'll take you to one of the best Italian restaurants in Rome. It's at the IQ Hotel Roma and right next to lots of sightseeing spots. I mean, that's why you came to Rome right…to sightsee?"

Ludwig looked down and mumbled a "Sure"

Antonio began tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song and said," _Muy bien_! I'll show you all the great spots here in Rome so you can fulfill your mission here!"

Ludwig just chuckled while thinking to himself 'If only you knew what my real mission was…'

* * *

**On a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean…**

"Hey Flight Attendant lady! This soda is not awesome at all! How do you expect the awesome me to drink something as shitty as this?"

Lucy, the flight attendant, glared at this obnoxious man who had been bothering her for the whole damn flight. He kept saying how "un-awesome" everything was and it was really starting to piss her off. Lucy walked over to the man and politely asked," If you don't mind telling me Sir, why your soda is 'un-awesome?' ".

"It's his way of saying it is flat."

Lucy looked over at the boy sitting next to the "awesome dude" and was shocked that she didn't even notice him there before. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He also was wearing glasses and clutching a stuffed bear very protectively.

'He looked pretty young…too young to be hanging out with this weirdo' Lucy thought while eyeing the man who had been giving her so much trouble this flight. He was crazy white, like albino white. He also had red eyes, also albino like. His hair was an icy blonde almost white and he was now glaring at Lucy.

"Hello? Lady! I said make this soda awesome didn't I? "The man bluntly said.

"Of course Sir." Lucy replied with a fake smile on her face as she walked away.

"Gilbert…" The younger one said cautiously.

"Hmm?" Gilbert said as he diverted his attention to the boy.

"You didn't have to be rude." He said softly.

Gilbert laughed and threw an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Don't worry Mattie! She can take it. Besides worrying is way un-awesome. "

Matthew just sighed and leaned into Gilbert's chest. He then said softly," I hope you don't act like this around your brother."

"HA!" Gilbert threw his head back and laughed.

"_Bruder_ can take it too! I mean he grew up with my awesome antics after all. And I really miss him too, and that's why we're going to surprise him when we meet them at that restaurant Antonio told me about in Rome! "

"And…" Matthew said expectantly.

"And…we'll get to eat Italian food?"

Matthew shook his head.

"And…I'll get to tease my _bruder_?"

Matthew shook his head again while also getting a little impatient.

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows before suddenly realizing what Matthew wanted to hear. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Matthew's head before saying, "And…you'll finally get to meet someone in my family…right?"

Matthew smiled and nodded his head in response while thinking about what Gilbert's brother was like. He was also secretly hoping he was nothing like his.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the country-sides of Italy…**

Poor little Paulo had to walk all six miles from school to home today. He was very tired and wanted to get home and eat his Mama's cooking. He was so bored while walking home too. Nothing interesting ever happened on this road. That was until Paolo saw a sleek black limousine speeding down the road. Paolo rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real and it sure was. Paolo couldn't believe he was seeing a limousine drive down this lonely road. He also couldn't believe what he heard being screamed out of the limo. He was pretty sure it was a curse word that you don't say unless you want to get in trouble. He thought it was-

"Why in the FUCK do we have to stay in Rome and in a goddam hotel, no less!"

A man with shoulder length blonde hair looked at the brown haired man and sighed," We have to stay there because that is where your parents will be staying at ma petite tomate."

"Don't fucking call me that. And this is bullshit. Right Feli?" The man said while looking over to the smaller man in the limousine. He was lying flat on his stomach and drawing a picture in a sketch book.

"Feli?" the man asked once again.

The man looked up from his drawing and mumbled an "Hm?"

"You don't really want to go to some stupid ass hotel right?"

The other man just sighed and looked back at his sketch book.

"I don't really care that much about it…I just really want some pasta!"

* * *

OMG. Austria , Hungary ,Prussia ,Canada ,N. Italy ,S. Italy, and France!SAYWHUT. lol.

Yay for PruCan fluffiness! :D

*There isn't really a restaurant in the IQ Hotel Roma ^^; but it's a very nice hotel so we'll just imagine it being built right now. =D

*I really would have updated this earlier but I ran a mile with my friend and then we ate cheeseburgers (healthy I know) and then we ran at least 5 more miles and then went to buy slurpees.

I am such an American it's not even funny.

*Also,,, I don't know how Customs & Immigration works in Italy but I know how it works here (USA) so I based it off that. All the lines you have to stand in suck! Same with security and they always stop me and pat me down because I look like a terrorist apparently. It is so much fun…not.

Anywho…sorry for the rant ^^; and thank you for reading! More Feli and Lovi in the next chapter! =]

Thank You

NeneluvXD


	4. Where Lovers Enjoy Peace of Mind

Hello again! I'm glad people liked the last chapter and my PruCan fluffiness. ^^ I would've updated sooner but I was in a writer's block. :( But then as I was flipping through my History book today I saw the most amazing thing. It was a page and on it had two words in big bold letters right next to eachother. It said:

**Italy & Germany**

Like they were meant to be right next to eachother! It made me very happy and excited and I was inspired to write! Anywho..

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Notes:

Fratello= brother in Italian

Amour= love

Mon Cherie= My darling

Mon dieu = (Oh) my god

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Lyrics/ Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know…_

_That everything you do,_

_Is super fucking cute_

_And I can't stan-_

Beep.

Feliciano stared at his i-pod and just sighed. It's not like he didn't like that song, no, it was in fact one of his favorites but today he just wasn't feeling it. Or a lot for that matter. He had been stuck in a limousine for hours with his _fratello_ who liked to point out how he hated everything. He also had his manager Francis in there with them too but Francis can be a little touchy feely in certain areas. He was also super hungry and he hadn't eaten for a long time and that made him grouchy. Not as grouchy as his big brother was though. Feliciano flipped through songs in his i-pod when he found one that made him smile his signature grin. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes while listening to the sweet melody of the song.

_Tente, baba, tente,_

_a szemedet hunyd be._

_Aludj, ingó-bingó,_

_kicsi rózsabimbó._

_Alszik az ibolya,_

_csicsíja babája._

The song was soon over but it had made Feliciano feel more relaxed then he had in a while. It was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. The song also brought up old memories of when his mother used to dress him and Lovino up in dresses when they were young. It also reminded him of the way his father would play piano every night and would let Feliciano come and watch him play. All the memories made him even more excited to see his parents in Rome. Although Elizaveta and Roderich weren't the boys' actual parents, they were the closest thing they had. When the boys were very young they had lived with their Grandfather, but when he had gotten in to some trouble he left them in the caring hands of the couple. Elizaveta and Roderich were both very young when they had gained custody of the boys and the first few months had been a bit rocky. Feliciano still remembered the time he first got into trouble; he had painted a moustache on a very expensive portrait of Roderich. Roderich had yelled at him and Feliciano had begun to cry when Lovino came up and called Roderich a bastard. Both the boys were sent to 'time-out' while Elizaveta had tried to calm Roderich down. She had joked around and said that the moustache added character.

'Yes…I do miss them…'Feliciano thought with a sleepy smile on his face.

Feliciano then laid on his side and began to drift off to the sound of the sweet Hungarian Lullaby.

* * *

From the other side of the limousine, Francis dialed a number he knew oh so well.

Ring...Ring...Ring…Ring…Ri-

"What the hell do **you** want?"

Francis chuckled a bit before saying," Oh _mon Cherie_, I really feel the love."

"Like hell you do!"

In the background Francis heard a voice saying," Aye Arty who ya talkin' to?"

Francis smirked while realizing who the other voice in the room belonged to," Ahh, no wonder you sound so tense _amour_, Alfred is visiting".

Francis could practically hear Arthur getting more pissed off and smugly said," Of course I assume when he arrived you ran into his arms and confessed your undying love for him and that of course led to passionate love-making in which I know you are very good at. Right _amour_?"

Francis first heard complete silence and then rustling around on the other end of the phone call. He then heard the closing of a door and listened as Arthur practically whispered," You don't know anything about what I feel for Alfred."

"Ah, but I do _mon cher_." Francis paused before saying," I know that you've known him ever since he moved in to the house next to you in the third grade. I also know you've been in love with him for five long years. I also know that you have yet to show any signs of endearment to the boy and that you may never even tell him of your feelings."

There was silence and then...

"B-But h-ho-how?"

"How? Oh Arthur, _mon doux amour_. You may be as old as I am but you are still so naïve. "

"And what the hell does that mean? You damn frog!"

'Ah…there is the same old Arthur' Francis thought while twirling one of luscious blonde locks of hair.

"_Mon dieu_! Look at the time... I must bid you _adieu amour_, although I will be seeing you very soon hopefully. My darlings and I are on our way to Rome now."

"Bugger."

"You speak with such eloquence." Francis joked" Oh…and if you don't tell Alfred about how you feel soon…a certain someone may accidently slip up and reveal your feelings toward him."

"You wouldn't dare."

Francis smirked again and said in a devilish tone," Oh… but I would. Now _Adieu_ my dear Arthur … and I really do hope you consider what I told you".

Before Arthur had a chance to retort Francis had hung up his phone and was now staring out the window of the limousine. He could see the tall buildings of Rome in the distance and couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He knew Arthur wouldn't have the guts to tell the American boy how he felt without a little incentive. He thought it was a good plan yet...

Francis flipped his blonde hair back and sighed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that a little part of him had been ripped and shattered into a million little pieces.

* * *

The sun was bright.

Too bright.

Ludwig was sitting in a café in a very bustling part of Rome. He wasn't eating anything and yet he was full. He glanced through the crowds and saw a face that he was too familiar with. It was Feliciano and he was only about 30 ft. away from him. Ludwig didn't know what compelled him but he immediately got up and headed straight for Feliciano. He didn't know what he'd say but he foolishly hoped it would be like in the movies where no words need to be said. Then Feliciano would immediately fall in love with him and happily ever after…right?

Ludwig was close to running when he finally reached Feliciano. He was not as shorter as Ludwig thought he'd be and was talking on his cell phone. Ludwig then proceeded to walk straight up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He had no idea where this confidence had come from and was not sure if he liked it all that much. Feliciano turned around and looked Ludwig up and down.

"Hey, I'll call you back. Yeah. Bye." the Italian said as he hung up his phone. He looked Ludwig straight in the eye and rudely said," What?"

Ludwig was a bit taken aback at Feliciano's rudeness. The smaller man rolled his eyes and said," Look. I was in the middle of a very important conversation. So if you don't have anything to say can you just **go away**." Feliciano said the last words with a snarky tone and gave Ludwig a look as if he was disgusted with him. Suddenly all of Ludwig's previous confidence had evaporated and he was just stuck standing there like an idiot.

"Hello? I said go away. Are you stupid or something?"

Ludwig tried to comprehend what was happening to him. He had met **The **Feliciano Vargas. Except he wasn't the person Ludwig had seen in magazines or in interviews. He was Feliciano and yet… it was all so wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Feliciano glared at Ludwig and then laughed dryly," Ha! What? You thought you had a chance with me? Please. Who do you think you are? I can have eight guys just like you at the snap of my fingers."

Ludwig just stood there and he wanted to yell, shout, or punch something. He could never punch Feliciano even if he did hate him now. He was about to say something when all of a sudden he heard-

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig? Wakey wakey _mi hermano_!"

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes and saw Antonio peering down at him. He looked around and realized he was on the couch in Antonio's apartment.

'So…it was all a dream?'

Ludwig rubbed his temples. He looked at Antonio and asked," Time?"

Antonio looked over at his electronic clock and gave it a quick tap.

"It takes a special trick to get it working." Antonio explained.

Pretty soon numbers flashed on the screen that read that it was about 6'oclock in the afternoon. Ludwig got up from the couch and stretched his limbs. He still couldn't shake the horrible dream he had just had. Antonio noticed Ludwig's tension and asked," Did you have a nightmare?"

Ludwig glanced at Antonio and gave a small nod. Antonio walked over to Ludwig and put his hand on one of the taller man's broad shoulders.

"You know… people say when we have nightmares it's a representation of our fears?"

Ludwig just snorted while thinking to himself 'Yeah, that makes sense.'

"Oh! Ludwig! You must get dressed now! We have reservations for 7 o'clock!"

Ludwig then realized that Antonio was wearing a nice button up shirt which was open a bit at the top. He completed the outfit with black slacks and what looked like to be expensive dress shoes. Ludwig still couldn't understand how Antonio had all this money and yet lived in such a small apartment.

Antonio soon directed Ludwig to 'el bano 'and left him to change. Ludwig soon put on an outfit similar to Antonio's just a bit more conservative. Ludwig also slicked back his blonde hair and looked in the mirror.

_"Ha! You thought you had a chance with me? Please. Who do you think you are? I can have eight guys just like you at the snap of my fingers"_

Ludwig grunted as he thought back to his dream and the harsh words Feliciano had said to him. It had felt so real to Ludwig , it even scared him a bit.

He looked in the mirror one last time and then laughed at himself.

'Why do I care so much? It's not like by some miracle I'd see Feliciano tonight anyway.'

* * *

Lovino looked out at the streets of Rome and narrowed his eyes. He hated Rome. He hated going to Rome and he hated talking about Rome. It just brought back bad memories that he'd rather not remember. He looked over at his brother who was smiling at all the people doing their everyday tasks.

He then looked over at Francis who noticed Lovino's eyes on him. Francis beckoned toward a small bag in the limousine and began to talk when Lovino suddenly said," I've done this before. No need to fucking remind me. I'm not an idiot like someone I know." Lovino then glanced over at Feliciano who was of course completely oblivious. He grabbed the bag and took out a baseball cap and sunglasses. Of course Feliciano proceeded to do the same thing and soon the limousine came to a stop. Lovino didn't get why they had to 'blend in' when they were already in a damn limousine which pretty much stood out.

Soon the limousine came to a stop and the driver came to open the door for them. As they all hopped out of the limousine Francis got out a wad of money and gave it to the driver. Lovino looked around and realized that they were in the alleyway behind the hotel. Francis obviously considered they would be much more inconspicuous if they weren't at the front entrance of the hotel.

The boys soon were guided into the hotel and up to a room they could only assume was their 'parents'. Francis knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds a bawling Elizaveta was gripping both the models in a death grip of a hug.

"Ohh…*sob*…look at my babies…*sob* You're all too biiigggggggg." Elizaveta wailed once she was finally pulled off the boys.

Lovino just gave a 'hmph' while Feliciano was almost in tears himself.

"Oh Mama! I missed you and Papa so much!" Feliciano then proceeded to hug his 'father' who had helped in the prying off Elizaveta from the boys. Roderich smiled at the two boys as Elizaveta said," Come, Come in the room. You have to tell me all about your travels and what has been happening in your lives!" Elizaveta then wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over to Francis.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For bringing them here. This place doesn't hold many good memories for them. I know Feliciano probably is too young to remember but Lovino isn't. It must have taken a lot to bring him here."

Francis looked at the woman and simply said," All in a day's work Madame." He then looked down at his phone and said," Oh...I'll be in my room if you should need me for any reason."

"Of course." Elizaveta said while proceeding to shut the door to the room.

Francis sighed and strutted down the hallway. He was very tired and needed to get his beauty sleep. How else would he impress all the lovely Italian women if he didn't look at gorgeous as possible?

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew were now in a taxi cab being taken to the IQ Hotel Roma. Gilbert was as excited as he could be to see his little bruder. He couldn't wait to tease him and especially about his inability to hold a relationship too. Their mutter liked to call Gilbert frequently and Gilbert knew of Ludwig and Alice's sudden break up. Gilbert knew Ludwig wasn't one to break up with someone unless he had a pretty damn good reason to. He was going to get to the bottom of it and also find out why his bruder wanted to go to Italy all of a sudden.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew who was currently staring at all the landmarks they passed while on their way to the hotel. He put his arm around Matthew's shoulders and smirked as the boy's face turned red. He knew Matthew was worried about meeting his bruder and his best friend too. Shit, Gilbert was worried too. But he would never admit he was worried, no. Why?

"BECAUSE WORRYING IS FOR LOSERS AND UNAWESOME PEOPLE!" Gilbert shouted out loud. The sudden outburst made the taxi driver almost crash the car while Matthew just rolled his eyes.

"Why am I with you again?" Gilbert just laughed and then proceeded to point out the obvious.

"Because I'm awesome. Duh."

* * *

Notes:

The first song is Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever (This song will get stuck in your head and never EVER get out. )

The second song is a Hungarian lullaby called Tente, baba, tente. Translation:

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_  
_Close your eyes._  
_Sleep, ingo-bingo_  
_Little rose bud._  
_The violet is sleeping,_  
_Sleep, baby._

30 ft. = like 9 meters ish. Ugh... I want metric system!

* * *

Dude von Dudenstein.

Some crazy stuff is about to happen in the next chapter. I'll give you a sneak peek.

*CUE DEEP MANLY NARRATOR VOICE*

Will Ludwig run into Feliciano at IQ Hotel Roma? Why does Rome cause bad memories for the Vargas boys? Will Ludwig and Antonio accept Gilbert's new beau Matthew? Will Arthur tell Alfred how he feels about him? What is France doing naked? Why is Lovino being carried bridal style by a certain Spaniard? And what do Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Latvia, Seychelles, and Belarus have to do with any of this?

… Yeah next chapter will be complete chaos. And it will be fangasmical…(yup, not a word)

Anywho… Poor France! Don't worry, I still love you. :) And yes I'm evil to Germany

Oh! Thank you to all the people who read/reviewed/alerted this fic. Oh and I've noticed there has been a lot of International visitors and such. So if you review ( which you should por favor :D) tell me what nation you're from! I am from the United States of America and I will wave my rights around like it ain't no thang.

Example:

Mom: "Clean your room."

Me: "It's a free country! You can't tell me what to do!"

Mom: "… Clean your room or I'll take your laptop away for a week."

Me: T_T

Damn you Authority! xD

Thank you for reading! And please review!

NeneluvXD


	5. Leave the Confusion & Dillusion Behind

Alright before you read this chapter I would just like to say … I'M SORRYYYYYYY! I don't want to be one of those people who writes a few chapters and then NEVER updates. I had to go to a three day long Vegan birthday party and I was without Maurice (My laptop) :(

I was thinking about this fic the whole time writing it in my head! So please enjoy!

P.S.

Ahem.

Notes:

Dominique= Seychelles

Zdravstvujtye= Hello in Russian

Prank call= Crank call *some people call it one or the other

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

The scene seemed innocent enough.

There were three kids huddled together talking into a cell phone. The eldest of the group was a boy that looked to be about 15 years old. The other two kids were a boy and a girl both around the age of 12. They were giggling often and all looked sweet and adorable. Little did the people around them know that they were actually all very bad children doing something very naughty.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-

"Hello?"

The youngest boy began to snicker and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, Is this Arthur Kirkland?" The boy said as he tried lowering his high voice an octave.

"Yes, who is this?"

The boy then smirked at his companions. "Tell me good sir, how many scones does it take to kill a person? "

"Wait-What-i-"

The boy's smirk soon turned into a full Cheshire-like grin as he yelled "Well none really, that is unless you're eating Arthur's nasty rocks then you're a dead goner!"

The kids heard silence from the other end of the phone before hearing a few mumbled curse words.

"Peter, is this you? You stupid little git! The next time I see you I'm going strangl-"

*BEEP*

Peter pressed the 'end call' button and looked at his two friends. The first to make any sudden movements was the girl who began to guffaw loudly. The two boys followed her and laughed till they clutched their stomachs.

"Oh wow, my big brother is such an idiot-"

"Peter!"

Peter mumbled a 'shiiiiittttt' before slowly turning around to see his Mama, who looked very angry and was currently trying to look intimidating but failing to do so.

"How many times have I told you not to do prank calls!"

"But Mama!" Peter whined with his best puppy dog face.

"And how many times have I told you not to call me Mama! I'm a man!"

Peter looked up at his 'Mama' and sighed. His mama was indeed a man but a very feminine looking one. He had short blonde hair and violet eyes. He was very short too, well compared to Peter's Papa. Speaking of his Papa, Peter began to look around for his very tall Papa. Peter soon saw him at the check in desk of some hotel they were at. The woman at the desk looked a bit nervous and Peter couldn't blame her. His papa was very tall and towered over most of the people around him. He also wasn't a very social person and had a thick Swedish accent which was hard to understand sometimes. Although his Mama always could understand what Papa was talking about.

"Peter! Are you listening to me?"

Peter looked up at his mama and gave a shrug which caused his mama to shake his head and sigh. His mama then looked to the other two kids who were silently fiddling with their fingers between the whole encounter.

"As the oldest , Raivis, you should have been more responsible." The man said while pointing to the oldest boy.

"B-But Uncle Tino…" Raivis stuttered almost on the verge of tears.

"No buts!" Tino exclaimed. Once Tino said that they heard a girlish giggle come from the young girl's mouth.

Tino turned to face her and said sternly" Don't make me call your father Dominique."

Dominique's eyes opened wide and she began to nervously twirl one of her pigtails.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Tino retorted.

Dominique began to whimper and put her head down in defeat.

"Mama! That's not fair. I was the one who actually did the prank call. You don't need to blame Raivis and Dominique!" Peter shouted.

Tino gripped his temples and was about to say something when he felt a large hand touch his shoulder.

"Don't g't so m'd. They're just k'ds."

Tino turned around to face his husband Berwald. Tino sighed as he stared into Berwald's greenish blue eyes. Tino turned around to face the three kids who now looked as guilty as can be and gave them a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a little. "Tino said while slowly intertwining his fingers with his husband's.

"I'm sorry too Mama. Arthur is just so much fun to tease! I can't help it!"

Tino laughed lightly at that and just shook his head. Peter then proceeded to get up from his seat on one of the plush couches in the lobby and stretch his small limbs. Raivis and Dominique followed suit and mumbled some form of an apology to the small Finnish man while still being a bit embarrassed about the fact that they'd been caught.

Tino then got his peppy energy back and said " Come on kids! Let's go check the room out before we eat dinner. And then… bedtime at 9:30"

Peter looked horrified and then said "What! Bedtime? We're not babies!"

"Well Raivis may not be a baby but you and Dominique certainly are. And besides, tomorrow we have to wake up early for that tour of the Coliseum that your school planned."

Peter quirked his lips into a pout and said "Fine! But only if we get to stay up tomorrow and watch T.V!"

Tino raised his eyebrows and just sighed. His son was so hard to deal with sometimes but he loved him too much to say no.

"I suppose…but not too much T.V."

Peter threw his hands up in the air enthusiastically while yelling "Yay! "

Other guests just smiled at the commotion Peter was causing, while upstairs a whole other type of commotion was going on.

And it was not pretty.

* * *

On the 7th floor the maid Eva was already tired of working. Eva began to massage a kink in her neck before she heard a very sweet "Excuse me?"

Eva turned around to face a woman with platinum blonde hair and a bow right atop her long hair. She looked to be about 19 years old and was very pretty. She smiled sweetly at Eva and asked "Do you know where a Mr. Francis Bonnefoy's room is at?"

" Ah, So sorry Ma'am but I cannot give out guest information." Eva said while still smiling at the beautiful woman.

The woman's smile twitched a little and the woman put on a pouty face and said " Ah… but you see…"

The woman then looked down and tried to look bashful as she said, " He's actually my fiancé. I haven't seen him for months and I really would like to surprise him. You'll help me… won't you?" The woman looked up innocently at Eva and feigned fake tears in her blue eyes.

Eva couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman and gave her a warm grin. "He's actually staying in room 734. He's the manager of those famous models the… ugh… oh! Vargas boys."

The woman smiled again at Eva and said almost too sweetly, "Oh, I know."

Eva waved the woman goodbye and felt proud of herself that she could help the woman see her fiancée. The woman waved back and kept her smile on her face till Eva turned the corner. The woman's sweet smile soon turned into a devilish smirk. She soon felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and picked it up and said " _Zdravstvujtye_?"

"Natalia."

Natalia's smirk grew even wider at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Brother, how are you?"

"Did you talk to Francis?" The voice said bluntly.

Natalia huffed and said "Not yet. I was about to but then you called me."

"Well hurry up…and have you seen Feliciano or Lovino anywhere?"

At the mention of the two model's names Natalia's pretty face turned sour.

"No…I haven't." She gritted out while shaking with anger.

"Hmm…fine. Just hurry up and talk to Francis."

The call then went dead and Natalia silently screamed. The fact her big brother cares more about those stupid twins than her was preposterous. She hated them but her big brother adored them and so she must do whatever she can to please her big brother. Natalia began walking toward the room Francis was currently residing in. She couldn't wait to get back to her big brother and for the millionth time confess her undying love for him. Natalia knew the only thing keeping her and her big brother apart was that Chinese bastard.

_Yao…_

Natalia would've attempted to murder him a long time ago if it wasn't for her big brother's strange fascination with him. Natalia refused to admit they thought of each other in any sort of romantic way possible. They were simply business associates who liked to stay at each other's houses, go on 'dates' together, and show simple bits of affection for each other every time they were together. Natalia wouldn't acknowledge her brother and Yao's relationship. She couldn't… because she and big brother were supposed to be together.

Like always.

Natalia had been so lost in thought that she almost passed Francis' room. She went up to the door and glared at it before proceeding to knock on it. She was extremely angry at the moment and knew her brother wouldn't even mind if she took it out on the Frenchman. Yes, her brother may even be so proud of her that he would forget all about Yao and come to realize his love for her.

'Yes…because we're in love…'

* * *

"Ahh! The view from here is _muy hermosa_!" Antonio exclaimed as they were seated at the elegant Italian restaurant.

Ludwig couldn't help but agree with Antonio that the view was beautiful and showed a great portion of the bustling city. Once they were seated they both looked over the menus which were in Italian. Ludwig had trouble trying to pick out little words describing the various entrees. He looked over to Antonio who was humming a happy little song while flipping through his menu. Ludwig then realized that there were two more places set at their table and was confused.

'There are a lot of open double tables…so why were we seated at a larger one?'

Ludwig pondered over the thought for a while and before he could ask Antonio, he heard a voice which had haunted him throughout his childhood.

"_Bruder_!"

Ludwig slowly glanced behind him and there his older brother Gilbert was in all his glory. Antonio jumped up from his seat and tackled Gilbert to the ground saying "Gilbert! _Mi hermano_! I missed you so much!"

Ludwig just shook his head at Antonio and Gilbert's display of brotherly affection. He the noticed that there was a boy standing behind them looking shy and a bit uncomfortable.

Gilbert then stood up from his wrestling session and said," Ah! _Bruder_, Antonio. I'd like you to meet Matthew." Gilbert then grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him closer to Antonio and Ludwig.

"Ah-Uhm…I-It's ni-nice to meet you" Matthew said in an almost whisper. His cheeks were a bright red and he looked nervously at Gilbert. There was also a tiny hint of a French-Canadian accent in the way he talked.

Ludwig couldn't help but smirk a little while realizing who exactly this boy was. He was the reason Gilbert had been in Canada for so long. The boy did look a little meek and timid and Ludwig wondered whether it was because Matthew was meeting Antonio and Ludwig or he was just naturally like that.

" Matthew…"Antonio began while having a quizzical look on his tan face.

Matthew turned to face Antonio and squeaked "Yes?"

Antonio's quizzical look soon turned into a huge grin as he came up to Matthew and gave him a bear hug.

"I am so glad my _hermano _Gilbert has found someone who is as awesome as he is! I am Antonio, the best looking Spaniard you will meet here in Rome."

"Or so he thinks…" Ludwig said which caused him to be the new center of attention.

"Bruder! "Gilbert exclaimed "You made a joke!"

Ludwig just sighed and got up from his chair to embrace his brother. He then turned to face Matthew which caused the boy to gulp. Ludwig put out his hand and said "I'm Ludwig, Gilbert's brother. It's nice to meet you" Matthew smiled a bit at Ludwig's rare kind gesture and shook his hand.

Gilbert interrupted the fuzzy moment by yelling out "Well, let's eat some awesome food!"

_"_Hell's yeah!_"_

Ludwig and Matthew just looked at each other with a look that seemed to say _here we go…_

* * *

"Artyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Alfred whined while leaning against a wall in one of the hallways in the IQ Hotel Roma.

Arthur looked up from his cell phone and over to the American. "What now Alfred?"

"I'mmmmmm hunnnnnnnnnggggrrrryyyyyy."

Arthur shot Alfred a look of annoyance and said "You brought a damn granola bar with you. Put it to good use and eat it."

Alfred gave Arthur a pout and took the granola bar out of his pocket and began to chow down on it. Arthur couldn't believe he was "in love" with such a childish twat. Once Alfred was down eating he leaned back against the wall closed his eyes. Arthur looked over at Alfred and noticed he had a bit of chocolate left over from the bar on the side of his mouth. Arthur's natural motherly instincts kicked in and he went up to Alfred and was about to wipe away the chocolate when Alfred opened his eyes. Alfred instinctively grabbed Arthur's wrist and looked into Arthur's eyes. It wasn't until that moment did either of them were standing very close. Arthur would later blame it on magnetic forces but the two began to get closer to each other. Alfred was taller and Arthur and was looking down at him with a serious look on his face that Arthur rarely ever saw. Arthur then noticed how delightful Alfred's full pink lips looked and wondered what it would be like just to touch them… Arthur slowly closed his eyes and was about to press his own lips to Alfred's when all of a sudden he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Arthur?"

The two turned to look down the hallway at none other than Peter Kirkland. Peter's eyes were wide with shock and his jaw dropped in awe.

Arthur quickly backed away from Alfred and began to stutter. "Wh-wha- what are y-you doing here Peter?"

Peter blinked a few times and then said "School. Field Trip. Here with Mama and Papa."

Arthur quickly glanced at Alfred who had a confused look on his face. Arthur then noticed how nice the wallpaper was before quietly saying " Peter is my little brother…unfortunately"

Alfred stared at Arthur's now tomato red face and said "Whoa! I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Yes wel-"

Arthur was soon interrupted by some loud laughing coming from his younger brother. Alfred and Arthur both turned to look at the boy. He was clutching his stomach and then pointed his finger at Alfred and yelled "Arthur has a boyfriend! Arthur loves kissing boys! Arthur has a boooooyyyfffrrrrriienddd!"

Alfred could feel his cheeks turning red and looked over at Arthur who looked as if he was ready to kill.

"You bloody idiot! Didn't I tell you I was going to kill you last time! Well, now you're dead!" Arthur then began a full sprint toward Peter.

"Oh crap" Peter said before running down the halls begging for forgiveness.

It all happened so fast Alfred just blinked and then began to run after Arthur yelling "Arthuuuurrrr! You have the money for food!"

With all the hustle and bustle going on downstairs none of them seemed to notice the loud "BOOM" coming from a certain room on a certain 7th floor.

* * *

Francis was having a nice dream. In fact it was more than nice it was marvelous. You could say he was less than thrilled to be woken up from his dream by the knocks on the door to his room. He could hear a faint "Maid service?" and got up lazily from his comfortable king sized bed. He headed to the door while still trying to wake up and opened the door without any thought about it.

First thing Francis noticed was that one: there was a very angry woman with a gun pointed at his chest standing outside his door. Two: Francis had forgotten the fact that he usually always slept naked and had forgotten to put on any sort of clothes. Thus the woman had begun to turn all sorts of red and was in shock. Francis blinked the sleep out of his eyes and then immediately tensed as soon as he recognized the woman.

"Ah…N-Natalia…I-It's always a p-pleasure _dame_." Francis stuttered while trying to cover up his rabid fear of the woman. Natalia just stood there in shock for a few seconds before realizing where she was and what she was supposed to do. Her look went from shocked to furious in a matter of seconds and proceeded to kick Francis right in his vital regions. The kick was very powerful and Francis went flying back into the wall in his room. Natalia stepped in and slammed the door before bending down to look Francis straight in the eye. Francis was whimpering in excruciating pain that only a few in this world have ever experienced.

"Why aren't the Vargas brothers modeling anymore?" She snarled.

"I already s-said… t-they needed f-family time."

"Bullshit. Now what's the real reason or I'll have to get my big brother to come here and knock some sense into you"

Francis looked up at her in complete and utter fear." Noooooo! Anything but Ivan! Please!"

Natalia smirked and said" Well I won't tell him but as long as you tell me some information"

Francis was about to blurt out the real reason until he realized how much Feliciano and Lovino would hate him after this. Well, Lovino already hated him but Feliciano looked up to Francis like a big brother.

Francis then looked up at Natalia and confidently said "You and your family can do as much as you want to me but I will never reveal those boys' secrets."

Natalia looked a bit taken back at Francis' words and then laughed lightly as she put her gun away in the back of her jeans and walked away. Before exiting the room she turned to Francis and said "You'll be sorry Francis Bonnefoy."

She continued to slam the door of the room and Francis let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

'What have I done…?'

* * *

"Oh! And that picture is from when Roddy and I went to Australia." Elizaveta exclaimed excitedly while showing the boys one of her many picture albums. Lovino was already looking bored to death and Roderich was drifting off to sleep. Feliciano was the only one who was really paying attention to his mother and yet he was getting distracted too. He kept on dreaming about pasta and how he was super hungry. His tummy had already started growling and he kept looking at the clock, wondering when they were supposed to go eat dinner. Feliciano began to sigh until he smelled the most delicious pasta and began to drool. No one seemed to notice as Feliciano just sort of floated out of the room toward the smell.

He went down many stairs and through many hallways to finally reach the kitchen where the smell was wafting from. Feliciano entered the kitchen with no care and immediately felt like he had reached Heaven. There were Italian dishes everywhere and many of them had Feli's favorite food item in them. He ran up to one of the dishes that was done and ate it happily. The chefs in the kitchen were giving him weird looks but were too busy trying to focus on their cooking to care.

Once Feliciano was happy and full he felt sleepy. He yawned and decided that the quickest way back to his room was through the restaurant. He began to walk sleepily through the restaurant while smiling at all the lovely people eating.

Little did he know that by simply walking through the restaurant in the hotel would lead to one very important encounter.

* * *

"And that's when I said '_Bruder_! That's not how you milk a cow!' "

The whole group except for Ludwig began to laugh at Gilbert's joke. Antonio almost had tears in his eyes from all the embarrassing stories Gilbert just loved to tell about his little bruder. Ludwig did not find his stories amusing at all and was getting very ticked off at his bruder.

"Oh! And then this one time…" Gilbert began.

Ludwig couldn't take anymore. He looked away from the table and watched the people at the other tables. It may have been a little creepy but it was way better than listening to Gilbert. Ludwig soon lost interest in the crowd and turned away but not until he saw something oh so familiar.

It was a curl. But not any curl. It was a hair curl and it twisted up in a way Ludwig knew almost perfectly. Ludwig had a surge of adrenaline run through his body as he tried looking around the people who were currently blocking the face of the person with the hair curl. Ludwig then saw no sign of it and jumped to his feet.

The table looked at him and Antonio said "Ludwig?"

"Oh…ugh I need to use the … bathroom. Excuse me." Ludwig said quickly as he began to rush out of restaurant.

Ludwig was now in one of the many hallways of the hotel and groaned in annoyance.

'Where the hell could he have gone?'

* * *

Feliciano was still walking sleepily toward his room or so he thought. He soon realized he had entered one of the stairwells but had no idea what floor he was on. Feliciano whimpered thinking about how he'll never reach his room until he realized that he hadn't been walking very far since the exit door had a large "L" by it for Lobby.

Feliciano opened the door quickly and began to skip out of it when he was met by a very large object. Feliciano and the object came crashing down and the object who Feliciano now realized was a man groaned. Feliciano was now awake after the sudden tumble and saw the man who he had run into. He was much bigger than Feliciano and had blonde hair which was slicked back.

If Feliciano didn't know any better he'd say the man was German.

* * *

All that was going through Ludwig's mind was 'Fuck!' when he fell flat on his back on the ground. He felt like an idiot for running into another person so carelessly. He winced as he felt the person who ran into fall onto him. The person didn't weigh that much and Ludwig probably figured it was a girl and now she might have thought he was some kind of pervert. Ludwig opened his eyes slowly and then froze.

'No.'

'This can't be possible.'

The person who fell on Ludwig was definitely not a girl. Although he may have feminine features, Ludwig knew that adorable confused face from anywhere.

He was Feliciano Vargas. The man who Ludwig is desperately in love with and the whole reason why he came to Rome was now in front of him. Well, actually on top of him and straddling his waist in way too tight skinny jeans.

Ludwig didn't know what to do or think and his whole body was in shock. He felt like he was going to faint but knew that real men don't faint over such a trivial thing. So he chose to just lay there like a rock and attempt to breathe although it wasn't really working.

Feliciano noticed how Ludwig stopped breathing and started freaking out.

"Oh no! I killed him!" Feliciano put his head down on Ludwig's chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat.

Ludwig didn't know whether he should feel exited or terrified that Feliciano was up against his chest almost having skin to skin contact.

Feliciano lifted his head back up and quirked his head to the side while thinking aloud.

"Maybe I should do that one thing…oh what's it called…oh yeah! CPR!"

And that's when Ludwig in all his manly German glory fainted underneath an Italian supermodel that he is deeply in love with.

* * *

WOOHOO! They met! 4,050 words baby.

Hells to the yeah. Anywho I did leave out one part of the preview I gave you last time which was

"Why is Lovino being carried bridal style by a certain Spaniard?"

Sorrryyyy! I didn't know where to fit it in and I feel like it'd go better in the next chapter anyway.

Belarus! You crazy crazy lady. Although I do feel bad for her since she is so in love with Russia but Russia is just like 'Oh hellllllll no.'

I did give you a little US xUK. So yay!

And I fail at Sweden. URRRRGGGG. But there was some cutesy family Finland Sweden Sealand gush in there.

Ready OK!

Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Thank you.

NeneluvXD


	6. Just Like a Bird of a Feather

Hola! Yay! This fic has almost 1,000 visitors! :P

Thank you to all the amazing AWESOME people who read/fave/alert/review this fic!

Please enjoy!

OH and during the last part between Ludwig and Feliciano, I COMMAND YOU TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING IT. Lol jk but seriously it makes it a billion times better.

It's called Sous Une Pluie D'Etoiles by Cindy Daniel

Here's the link : http :/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=1NI5Fvy11do

Notes:

Gott= God in German

Gott sei Dank= Thank God in German

Figlio= son in Italian

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Talking in a Different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

*BZZZT*

*BZZZT*

Lovino sleepily looked down at his jean pocket where his cell phone was currently vibrating. He looked around and noticed that Elizaveta was dead sleep with her photo albums still in her hands and Roderich was also asleep. He fished his phone out and saw 'Feliciano'. Lovino looked around the hotel suite and sighed as he noticed his younger brother's absence.

'That idiot…he better not have done something stupid again'

"Feli. Where the hell are you?" Lovino said in his best angry whisper.

"_Fratello_! Help meeee! I think I killed someone!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and threw back his head in exasperation.

"Ugh… Feliciano, you better not be making this up."

"I'm not! I'm not! Please come soon! I don't want to go to prison!"

"You're not going to go to prison so shut up. Now where are you?"

Lovino could hear his brother look around while mumbling a soft 'Ve'.

"Oh! I'm on the first floor in the hallway near the stairs. Hurry _fratello_!"

Lovino shut his phone and groaned. He did not want to get up and go all the way down stairs to help Feliciano with a problem Feli probably was putting way out of proportion. He got up from the chair he was situated in and began to walk toward the door. Lovino was still tired and mad at the fact he had to be woken up from his much needed sleep. Once he got in the elevator he angrily pressed the 'L' button and laid back against the walls of the elevator. Lovino was contemplating on what to say when he scolded Feliciano for interrupting his nap for something he was probably imagining. He'd probably say 'Feli! How many times do I have to tell you that stuffed animals are not people!'

Lovino chuckled a little as he got off the elevator and headed toward the stairwell. Lovino stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned the corner only to see his brother freaking out against the wall and a man lying down on the floor.

'Oh shit. Feli wasn't joking!' Lovino thought as he ran towards the body and his brother.

Feliciano looked up to see his brother running down the hallway and got up and immediately latched onto his arm.

"_F-Fratello _I-I didn't m-mean to kill him! " Feliciano sobbed.

Lovino just gulped and knelt down to see if there was a pulse. Lovino almost began to hyperventilate before he felt the slow , steady ' Ba-dump…Da-dump'. Lovino then narrowed his eyes and shoved Feli off while yelling," You dumbass! He's still alive!"

Feliciano looked up with a confused look and sniffled. "H-He is?"

"Yes…Jesus Christ… You bring me all the way down here for nothing!" Lovino grunted out while gripping both of his temples.

"Oh."

Lovino glared at his brother." Do you even know who this guy is?"

Feliciano shook his head and Lovino kneeled down to check the man's pockets.

"A-ha! Jackpot." Lovino pulled out a leather wallet and looked at the man's I.D.

"Ludwig... Beilschimdt…" Lovino kept looking through the wallet and found a picture of the man on what seemed to be a potato farm.

"I think he's German…" Feliciano said softly while studying the man's muscular face.

"Well… considering his name... but his I.D. is from the U.S."

Feliciano looked down at the blonde man's face and said " I wonder why he came to Rome…"

Lovino put the wallet back in the man's pocket and said "Probably for a vacation just like everybody else. Now come on let's go back to the room" Lovino began walking back to the elevator when he noticed the lack of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his brother still sitting beside the man staring quizzically at the German's face.

"Feli. Let's go."

"I-I'm going to stay here and wait till he wakes up." Feliciano said softly.

"What. Why?" Lovino demanded.

"Because I feel like I should be here when he wakes up so I can say sorry to him."

"That's stupid."

Feliciano looked up at Lovino and had a hurt look on his beautiful face.

"Stop wasting time and let's go." Lovino beckoned for Feliciano to get up and follow him. When Feliciano stayed in the same position he was in, Lovino began to get a little pissed off at his little brother.

"What are you doing? He'll wake up eventually. Now come on Feliciano."

"No."

Lovino was a bit surprised at his normally carefree brother's attitude change. The surprise was quickly channeled into anger and Lovino began to yell, "Ugh! You're so stubborn! Fine! Stay with the random bastard you don't even know. I see you'd rather hang out with strangers then family… **as usual**." Lovino said the last two words with extra snark and turned around to leave his dumb brother.

Feliciano had winced at Lovino's hateful words. "Wait! _Fratello_! I didn't mean-"Feliciano stopped talking when he knew his brother was not coming back and was probably far away. He sighed and looked back to the man on the ground that had caused all this trouble. All of a sudden he heard a light mumble from the man's mouth and Feliciano laughed lightly. He smiled at the man and then realized that being in the middle of a hallway was probably not the best place to be. Feliciano slowly moved the man's body up against the wall so now that there was more room in the hallway. He then laid his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the carpet. He looked over at the unconscious man next to him and noticed his very blonde hair.

Feliciano, being Feliciano, reached out to touch a few strands of it. It was a bit hard from the gel the man used to slick his hair back, but the ends were very soft. Feliciano felt a bit uncomfortable in the kneeling over position he was in, so he decided to move closer to the man. Feliciano sat right next to his head so he could still touch his hair but was still uncomfortable. He then realized it would be much easier to pet his hair if the man's head was in his lap. Feliciano gently lifted the man's head up and onto his thigh.

'Yes! This is a much more comfortable position." Feliciano thought while slowly drifting off to sleep with his hand still intertwined in the man's blonde locks.

* * *

Matthew seemed to be the only who was really noticing Ludwig's absence at the table. Antonio and Gilbert were too busy retelling inside jokes to each other and almost choking on their drinks while doing so. Matthew didn't want to interrupt their fun and games but he was worried about Gilbert's brother.

"U-Um Excuse me?"

Antonio and Gilbert looked at Matthew with big grins on their face from the last joke they had just been talking about.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Gilbert asked, noticing Matthew's worried tone of voice.

"Hasn't Ludwig been in the bathroom for quite a while?"

Gilbert and Antonio both looked at each other and then Antonio said," Ah! Don't worry _mi amigo_! I will go retrieve Ludwig now!"

Antonio then stood up and began to walk out the restaurant. Gilbert looked next to him where Matthew still had a worried look on his face. Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulders and said," Don't worry! Ludwig probably found a hot Italian girl to bang."

Matthew rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's not like you."

Gilbert faked a gasp and said," ME? I am shocked that you would think the awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt would stoop so low to have a one night stand with some random person."

Matthew just raised his eyebrows at that and took a sip of his glass filled with expensive wine.

"Now if that random person just happened to be a really hot Canadian… I might-"

Matthew choked a little on his wine and began to blush like no other.

Gilbert grinned and laughed his famous 'Kesesesese' laugh. "Mattie, you're so cute when you're all embarrassed!"

* * *

Antonio had just about given up.

He'd searched almost everywhere he could think of that his hermano Ludwig would go. Antonio had checked the restrooms about twice already and the main lobby about four times. And every person he had asked said that they had not seen him anywhere. Antonio was starting to worry especially since he was supposed to be Ludwig's guide and now he's lost him! Antonio decided he'd check the bathroom one more time before heading back to tell the others. Antonio walked into the restroom and said

"Ludwig? Are you in here?"

"Hey _figlio_, are you looking for someone?"

Antonio turned around to see the bathroom attendant who was an Italian man in his 60's with thick glasses on.

"Ah _si, Señor_. My friend Ludwig is missing and he's about 5'11 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Have you seen him?" Antonio asked.

The old man thought for a moment before saying "Ah! I did see a man like that. I think he said something about going into the lounge?"

Antonio looked up to the ceiling and silently prayed thanks to God before turning to the old man and shaking his hand.

"_Gracias_! Thank you so much!" Antonio yelled while running out the door toward the lounge.

The old man just smiled at the thought of how he helped the young boy out.

'Wait… was that man who came in blonde? Maybe he had brown hair…Hmm who knows.' the old man thought while focusing back on his bathroom attendant duties.

* * *

Antonio had ran into the lounge and was now frantically looking around for Ludwig. Once he noticed that Ludwig was not in the lounge, he sighed and took a seat at the bar.

"Tough night kid?" The bartender asked.

Antonio sighed and placed his head on the counter and nodded. The bartender sighed and said ,"Don't worry kid, here I'll get you a drink. On the house"

"Thanks…" Antonio mumbled. He looked around the lounge to see the only other person in there was a guy at the other end of the bar chugging down many shots. Antonio's eyes widened as he realized who the man was. It was Lovino Vargas, the famous model and he was sitting only a few feet away from Antonio. Antonio studied the man as he drank his shots and realized that the man was much cuter in real life than in the magazines. He still had his famous frown on his face and that just made him more attractive. Antonio quickly downed the drink the bartender had given him and walked over to Lovino, ready to work his famous Spanish charms.

"_Hola_…" Antonio said while taking the seat next to Lovino. Lovino looked over to Antonio and snorted while saying ," Aye… one more *hic*!"

Antonio sighed as he looked over Lovino's current state of mind. The model was completely wasted and that was not very attractive.

"I don't think you should have another one, kid. You're already pretty drunk." The bartender said.

Lovino pointed his index finger at the man and said," Thanks *hic*Mom."

Lovino began to get off his chair when his legs started to wobble underneath him and he almost fell until Antonio caught just in time.

"Aye bastard… Let go… I hafta save my brother from that dumb German potato farming bastard."

At that statement Antonio pulled Lovino up and asked " You know where Ludwig is?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio and said "Duh... *hic* He's probably raping my brother that stupid potato-"

"You have to take me to him!" Antonio exclaimed while grabbing Lovino's shoulders.

"Alright…jeesh. Just stop *hic* touching me." Lovino said while attempting to walk toward the exit. All of sudden Lovino felt himself being picked up and now he was looking up at the Spanish guy's face. Lovino looked around him and realized he was being carried not only like a girl should be, but like how a bride should!

"You son of a bitch! Put me down!" Lovino yelled while flailing his arms around. Antonio looked down at the Italian and said," Sorry, but we aren't going to get very far if you were to walk. It's the easiest way."

Lovino would've put up more of a fight if he wasn't as drunk as he was. "Fine, but hurry up and don't get any ideas! "

Antonio dashed out of the lounge with Lovino in his arms while enjoying himself almost too much.

* * *

Ludwig awoke to the feeling of his cheek being poked. He slowly opened his eyes to see none other than THE Alfred F. Jones. Alfred smiled at Ludwig and took his hand away from Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something when Alfred put a finger up to his own mouth and pointed to the thing Ludwig was currently using as his pillow. Ludwig looked up only to find Feliciano sleeping peacefully. Ludwig's eyes widened as he realized he was sleeping on Feliciano's thigh and one of the model's hands was resting atop his head.

Alfred reached out a hand to Ludwig and as much as Ludwig wanted to stay in that glorious position, he knew he should get up. Ludwig took Alfred's hand and stood up while slowly stretching his tired muscles. They walked a few feet away , where they knew they wouldn't be loud enough to awake Feliciano.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

Ludwig gave Alfred a puzzled expression and said "Tell you what?"

Alfred stared at Ludwig before gesturing to Feliciano and saying "That you're going out with a supermodel! Dude! That stuff should totally be shared with friends."

Ludwig blushed at the 'going out' and said "We aren't together. We bumped into each other and I fell down and got knocked out"

'Yeah right you big sissy. You totally fainted' Ludwig thought to himself.

Alfred shrugged. "Well, you guys could totally pull it off ya know?"

"W-We could?"

"Yeah! Oh hey man I got to go. Arthur is probably murdering his brother by now. I'll see ya later!" Alfred then ran off down the hall, leaving Ludwig very confused.

Ludwig just sighed and looked over to where Feliciano was propped up against the wall. He quietly walked over and squatted down to get a better look at the man. Ludwig looked at Feliciano's untidy yet perfectly styled hair. He also looked at his designer clothes which seemed to hug his body in all the right ways. Ludwig also noticed that Feliciano would snore lightly every few minutes and make the cutest little noises while asleep. Ludwig couldn't help but smiling and staring at the person he was so completely in love with.

Ludwig then noticed a few strands of Feliciano's hair that had begun to cover his face. Ludwig didn't know where his confidence came from, maybe adrenaline, and reached out to brush the strands away. He had lightly touched Feliciano's cheek in the process and noticed how soft it was. Ludwig felt a bit awkward by touching his cheek, but he was just so fascinated by all that is Feliciano. Pretty soon Ludwig's hand cupped Feliciano's cheek and all of a sudden he felt Feliciano lean into that touch. He then noticed how the model's eyes were beginning to flicker open and Ludwig immediately retracted his hand.

Feliciano slowly opened his big brown eyes and took in his surroundings. He then saw Ludwig and gave him one of his signature smiles. Ludwig could have died happily right then and there.

"Ah… you're awake." Feliciano said sleepily.

Ludwig didn't know if he could produce any words yet so he opted for just nodding. Feliciano smiled again at that and stretched his arms and yawned.

"I-I'm sorry for running into you. I am really clumsy and I don't really look where I'm going most of the time" Feliciano said sheepishly. When Ludwig didn't say anything Feliciano then stuck out his hand and said "My name is Feliciano. And yours is..?"

Of course Feliciano already knew the man's name from his wallet but he felt it would be the right thing to do considering the time.

"M-My name is Ludwig….um…Beilschimdt"

Ludwig wanted to slap himself. He almost forgot his own damn last name and now Feliciano must think he's some sort of idiot.

Ludwig bashfully looked up at Feliciano and saw that Feliciano was giggling and said "It's nice to meet you, Ludwig."

'Oh _Gott._ He said my name'

They just seemed to sit there in silence which seemed like an eternity to Ludwig before Feliciano quirked his head to the side cutely and pointed toward Ludwig's face.

"You have a...little something right there"

'Fuck. I finally meet Feliciano and I have something on my face? '

Feliciano leaned in to where Ludwig could feel Feliciano's breath on his face. He took his index finger and thumb and grabbed something off of Ludwig's cheek. He showed the small object to Ludwig and said, "It's an eyelash."

'_Gott sei Dank_.'

"You know you're supposed to make a wish on it." Feliciano said while eyeing the small eyelash.

"H-How about you make one for me?" Ludwig said while hoping he sounded confident and not terrified.

Feliciano's face lit up and he grinned. " Really? Yay!"

Ludwig then watched as Feliciano closed his eyes and focused really hard before blowing the eyelash of his finger and into the air. He opened his eyes and smiled at Ludwig.

"Thank you Ludwig!"

"A-ah it's nothing" Ludwig said while trying not to freak out about how melodious his name sounded coming out of Feliciano's mouth.

Ludwig then proceeded to stand up and Feliciano followed suit. Once Feliciano had stood up his legs became a little weak since he was still very tired and almost fell down. Ludwig instinctively wrapped his arms around Feliciano's tiny waist trying to balance him. Feliciano's arms were then pressed up against Ludwig's broad chest. Feliciano had blushed at the position they were in and looked up to meet Ludwig's gaze. Ludwig had also realized their position and felt like he was close to fainting again.

Their gaze stayed on each other for the longest time. Neither of them knew the right words to say and yet neither of them wanted to say anything. Somehow they both knew they should have stepped away from each other a long time ago. But neither of them wanted to let go. In fact it felt almost right to be in the position they were in.

It was a moment of pure silence and yet both of them seemed to say so much. It felt as if they were going to stay like that forever until…

"AYE! YOU FUCKING *hic* POTATO BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?"

* * *

Lovino! You moment ruiner!

Lol, Next chapter:

Will Lovino successfully kick Ludwig's ass? Whatever happened to France? What will become of Ludwig and Feli's relationship? And WAIT.

I-Is that Russia, China, Ukraine and Belarus?

Yay! Another chapter :D

Thank you and please Review!

NeneluvXD


	7. A Rainbow Together We'll Find

Please enjoy!

Notes:

Katyusha Braginskaya: Ukraine

tiempo a solas: alone time in Spanish

arrivederci: goodbye in Italian

Si la beauté étaient à temps, vous seriez l'éternité: (Awesome pick up line) If beauty were time, you'd be eternity.

Oh mio, tu hai un modo con le parole: You have a way with words

Bonjour, mes amis: Hello, My friends

Comme l'enfer si je vous dis: Like hell if i'd tell you

Bonne nuit princes peu: Good night little princes

_Greece is sex= _talking in a Different Language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

Last Chapter:

"AYE! YOU FUCKING *hic* POTATO BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?"

* * *

Lovino couldn't believe it. There was his cute, innocent, vulnerable baby brother being manhandled by some huge blonde German guy. To say he was 'upset' would be putting it mildly. He gave the man the best death glare he could muster, besides being very drunk and carried bridal-style by some Spanish guy. The German immediately jumped back and away from Feliciano. Feliciano gave a weak smile to Lovino and shyly said, "Ah_ fratello_! This is Ludwig…you know, the man I ran into?"

A slight twitch of an eyebrow and Lovino shifted his glare to Feliciano. "Yes, I know who he is. I'm not a *hic* FREAKING IDIOT!" Lovino yelled while trying to keep his thoughts straight.

Feliciano quirked his head to the side and giggled a little. "_Fratello_ are you drunk?"

"Pssh…NO. I am simply just heavily intoxicated." Lovino said while accidently slurring some words as he spoke.

Feliciano then noticed the way his brother was being carried and laughed at that too.

"Haha!_ Fratello_, you look like a bride!"

"Wh-what t-the-" Lovino sputtered.

"_Hola lindo_, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio grinned and then looked down at his 'bride' who was currently pouting very cutely and furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know _mi amor_, if you furrow your eyebrows too much they just might get stuck like that."

"EXCUSE ME?" Lovino shouted with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Antonio chuckled and said, "And if you keep on shouting like that, you'll lose that mellifluous voice of yours and then how do you think we are supposed to talk on our date?"

Lovino's mouth dropped open while simultaneously his face had begun to be painted a lovely shade of red. Feliciano began to giggle and Antonio smirked down in victory. Meanwhile, Ludwig had begun to feel a bit uncomfortable and awkward by just standing there and doing nothing.

Antonio had noticed this also and looked over to Ludwig and playfully said," Well Ludwig, I'm glad you're okay but next time you need some _tiempo a solas _you can tell your _hermano_ Antonio…right?" Antonio then gestured over toward Feliciano. Ludwig's mouth was slightly ajar and his cheeks were turning a slight pink.

"Ah A-Antonio you see ... um…"Ludwig began.

"We accidently just ran into each other. I kind of knocked him out and I felt so bad I had to stay with him till he woke up, so I could say sorry." Feliciano interrupted.

Antonio smirked at the oblivious Feliciano and the completely embaressed Ludwig. He soon felt Lovino squirm in his arms and realized that the model was nodding off to sleep.

Feliciano also noticed the absence of his brother's voice yelling obscenities and smiled at his brother's tired state. "Isn't he just so cute when he sleeps?" asked Feliciano while brushing some hair out of Lovino's face.

"_Sí_, but I believe _mi hermano _Ludwig and I have to go back to our dinner."

Feliciano looked over at Ludwig who at the same time gulped which caused Feliciano to laugh once again. "Ah, well it was very nice meeting both of you. "

"It was very nice meeting you too and your brother." Antonio replied with his genuine 'nice guy' smile.

Feliciano looked over to Ludwig, fully expecting to hear a long goodbye since they seemed to connect so much. Instead all he got from Ludwig was a mumbled 'Nicetomeetyou' and a cough trying to cover it up. Antonio just shook his head at Ludwig's shyness and noted how whenever the model would talk or look over at Ludwig, he would blush and he would get that **look**. And Antonio knew that look, he'd seen it many times and truth be told, it confused him a bit.

'Wasn't Ludwig interested in women? I remember Gilbert told me about how he hated all of Ludwig's girlfriends because they were usually stuck-up. So if he's straight…why is he getting so flustered over this man? Well, he is a supermodel and anyone would get nervous around someone famous…but I just can't figure it out. Hmmm….maybe I'll just ask Gilbert. Yeah, he'll know.' Antonio thought to himself while focusing back to the situation on front of him.

Without Antonio keeping up with the conversation, things had begun to be a bit awkward. Feliciano turned to Antonio who was still thinking deeply and said," Um…I think I should take my brother back to his room, he'll probably have a really bad hangover tomorrow and he'll be real grumpy."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Antonio gently put one of Lovino's arms around Feliciano's neck, so that Lovino was leaning on Feliciano for support.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry him?" Antonio asked, noticing Feliciano's clear lack of muscle strength.

Feliciano smiled and cheerfully said," Oh no it's ok. I do this often so I'm used to it."

Ludwig quirked and eyebrow up at 'I do this often' and couldn't help but wonder why Feliciano would be helping carry around drunk people. He also wondered if Feliciano even drank alcohol. Ludwig mentally cursed himself and thought,' I'm supposed to be in love with this guy and I don't even know some of the basic stuff about him? God, I suck.'

"Well, _arrivederci_! It was nice to meet you Antonio." Feliciano grinned. Antonio gave a quick wave and Feliciano turned to look at Ludwig, who was still hanging out awkwardly in the back. "Ah…goodbye Ludwig! I…hope we meet again sometime?" Feliciano asked hopefully while looking straight into Ludwig's very blue eyes.

Ludwig gulped and murmured," I'll…look forward to it."

Feliciano grinned even wider and began to walk away when he heard Antonio yell," Wait!" He whipped around (which is not an easy task with a very drunk brother hanging off of you) and said," Hmm?"

Antonio walked up toward the brothers and placed a small card inside the pocket of Lovino's jeans. "You'll make sure he calls me for our date, won't you?" Antonio questioned.

"O-Of course! _Fratello_ doesn't like a lot of people so I was actually very surprised he even let you carry him!" Feliciano responded.

Antonio smirked and simply said," _Adios._" He then walked over to Ludwig and waved as the cute Italian said goodbye once more. Of course Feliciano didn't forget to give Ludwig a smile before he left and giggled once more as Ludwig turned another shade of red and nodded his head as his 'goodbye'. As Feliciano walked away, he began to hum a song that he didn't know the words to, but really could care less.

* * *

It was all going according to plan.

Giggle. Giggle. Sip. Sip. Giggle. 'Accidently' flash some skin. Smile. Smile. Smile sensuously. Giggle. -And Jackpot.

Francis was currently seducing a very attractive woman he had met down at the lounge. He was doing a pretty damn good job of it and he knew with just a bit more romancing he would definitely be bringing her back to his bedroom. The woman was already a bit tipsy and giggled as she finished off the rest of her glass of wine.

"Will you say it again?" She asked with a dreamy look on her face.

Francis smirked and took a sip of his wine. "You mean, _Si la beauté étaient à temps, vous seriez l'éternité_?"

The woman sighed happily and gazed lovingly at Francis. "_Oh mio, tu hai un modo con le parole._"

"Well _amour, _I can tell you much more if we were to-"Francis began until he saw something terrifying on the other side of the lounge.

"Francis?" the woman asked with a confused look on her face.

Francis turned back to the woman with a nervous smile on his face. "Ah _mon cher, _I must bid you _adieu._" He said quickly while grabbing her hand to lay a soft kiss upon it. He, then as swiftly as possible, began to dash out of the lounge into the lobby. He thought he was safe and began looking all around him just in case. He was so busy looking around he didn't notice the man standing in front of him and bumped straight into him.

Now, Francis was a man. A very manly man (or so he thought). And he figured that when he bumped into the person in front of him, at the exact same moment a very fragile little girl screamed and so his scream was covered up with hers.

…Yes.

Francis looked up at the man he bumped into and noticed it was just one of the waiters from the lounge.

"Sir, you forgot to pay for your drinks." The waiter informed Francis while holding out a receipt. The waiter then took out a pen and said," Please sign."

Francis chuckled nervously before asking," Where?"

"How about on the dotted line? Since that usually is where you sign for things such as receipts or **contracts**."

Francis froze and quickly recognized that voice as one which has haunted his dreams for years. He then heard another familiar voice but from a woman.

"Well he knows all about breaking contracts, doesn't he?" the voice hissed.

The waiter looked very confused at the situation and just shrugged it off while waiting for the man to sign the receipt. Francis quickly scribbled his signature down and slowly turned around to face the four people he had really been hoping not to see on his so-called vacation.

Francis nervously smiled at the group in front of him and said," _Bonjour, mes amis…_I see you are all well." He looked over the group and the woman on the very right was none other than the lovely lady who woke him up from his nap earlier that day.

Natalia Arlovskaya. Although Francis was surprised that she didn't have her usual look of treachery on her face. In fact, she looked a bit smug. It was probably because she was in such close proximity with her brother Ivan.

Ivan Braginski. The man was creepy and insane. He had blonde hair and violet eyes that seemed like he could look right through you. He was also a giant, height wise, and it just added to his threatening exterior. He always seemed to have a sadistic grin on his face and didn't seem to notice how frightening he came off as. Of course, Francis realized, that Ivan would bring along Yao who was standing directly to the left of Ivan.

Yao Wang. Francis didn't know him that well but he knew that he was a short, reserved man who acted very businesslike. He had long black hair which was tied in a loose ponytail. Yao also had big brown calculating eyes. Now why he stuck around with Ivan no one really knew. But everyone did know that Ivan had a **special interest** in the Chinese man. Yao was also one of the only people who could really ever talk some sense into Ivan, and that alone was a feat of victory. Next to Yao was probably the most likable of the group and of course it wasn't just because of her **huge **chest.

Katyusha Braginskaya. The woman was normally friendly to Francis but today she had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed against her…chest. Katyusha had huge breasts but obviously had tried to cover them up today with a cream colored blouse which, coincidently, just accented them. She also had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was currently glaring angrily at Francis and Francis couldn't help but feel threatened.

"You know why we are here, no?" Ivan asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

Francis gulped and brought himself to look Ivan straight in the eye. "I already told Natalia. Feliciano and Lovino are not modeling because they need family time together."

"B-But then how are they supposed to model our Fall Collection?" Katyusha exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

Oh yes. The three siblings were in fact creators of one of the world's most sophisticated and influential fashion lines since Coco Chanel.

международных отношений or in their translated English name; International Relations. The fashion line had started out as a silly idea between Natalia and Katyusha but when they told their brother about it, he surprisingly thought it was a brilliant plan and became the director of the whole project. Whilst the girls handled the designs and fashion, Ivan handled more of the **_dirty_** business. How do you think in just a few years a fashion line no one has ever heard of made their way to runways in Milan and Paris? That also around the time Ivan hired Yao as their publicist and after that business only skyrocketed.

International Relations was an amazing line but to be even more successful they needed models to show off the clothes the whole world would die to wear. That is where the Vargas brothers came in. When the models were just starting off, they were OK, but they weren't great. Not many modeling gigs came in for the brothers because although they had a pretty face, they had to know how to use it to their best ability. The brothers (mostly Feliciano) owe their rise in stardom to International Relations. It was the first real time where the brothers were taken seriously as models and had begun to fascinate the rest of the fashion community. But the brothers were just oblivious to how Ivan and his sisters were very possessive over their star models and that was precisely the reason they were all here in Rome.

"W-well can't you get other models to model for you? How about Feliks Łukasiewicz? Or Im Yong Soo?" Francis suggested.

Katyusha frowned at that and said," Yes, Feliks is nice to work with but he complains too much. And Im Yong Soo is a very gorgeous boy but we only want Feliciano and Lovino!"

Francis sighed and rubbed his chin while thinking of some sort of get-away plan. In the middle of his thoughts Yao quietly said," Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk about this?"

The group exchanged looks with each other and seemed to agree on the plan.

"Natalia." Ivan ordered with a quick glance at Francis. Natalia smirked and grabbed ahold of Francis' arm while they walked toward the elevators. To say that the elevator ride was awkward, would be putting it lightly. Once they were all in the elevator Yao pressed the button with a '12' on it. Pretty soon some cheesy jazz music came on the speakers and that the awkward tension just kept on rising. The elevator soon stopped and a small boy wearing a sailor's cap bolted in and yelled," Press the close doors button! Press it!"

Yao hastily pressed the button repeatedly and they were again on their way up to their room, but with some kid added into the picture. The kid sighed and looked at all the other people in the elevator. He stopped at Ivan and rudely said," Are you in the circus?"

Francis' jaw dropped open and was scared for the child's life as Ivan looked down at the kid at smiled. "No, I am not."

The kid sighed and said," Dang, I just thought since you're so freakishly tall ya might be some kinda weird x-men kinda guy."

"Well maybe you're just freakishly short." Ivan retorted.

The kid went red and began to sputter before pointing his small forefinger at Ivan. "I-I'm not short! I'm ya know… funsized! HA! All the cool people are short ya know so...don't judge me!"

Before Ivan could respond the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a short man with blonde hair and a white cap atop his head. The kid ran out of the elevator into the man's arms and yelled, "Mama!"

"Mama?" The group in the elevator said in unison. The elevator was closing but they could hear the kid's 'Mama' scolding the boy.

The group stole a few glances at each other before going back to their previous positions in the elevator. The awkwardness had once again resumed. Francis noticed that the jazzy song which was on had stopped and a new song was about to start up again. After a few seconds listening to the new song he realized that it was none other than the famous My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

That was the icing on the cake.

Natalia groaned and began to slam her head against the walls of the elevator in annoyance. Yao was suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic and had begun to loosen his tie a bit. Ivan was standing there doing his usual creepy thing and Francis was had a strange urge to sing along to the words. He then noticed Katyusha on the other side of them almost in tears.

Ivan looked to his sister with a confused look and asked," Katyusha, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and exclaimed," It…It was just such a good movie! "

Ivan raised his eyebrows and Natalia had felt the sudden urge to strangle her sister. Yao had sighed and facepalmed at Katyusha's reaction. Soon enough the nightmare ended and the doors to the elevator opened to their floor.

"Free at last!" Natalia shouted as she left the cramped elevator, still holding on to Francis.

Everyone else in the group seemed to be relieved also as they left the elevator. They soon walked toward a door and Ivan opened it with their room key and gestured for Francis to go in first. Francis was fully expecting a torture room with a chair in the middle where he would be tied to.

'Kinda kinky…' Francis thought to himself as he was pushed down into a chair by Natalia. The rest of the group all sat down comfortably in their own plush chairs and glared at Francis.

Francis, who was getting tired of the glaring, abruptly asked," Well, I know you may have never seen someone as handsome as I am, but really can we forget the whole evil glaring?"

Natalia snorted and said," I assure you, we aren't looking at you because of your looks."

"Well I know you aren't Natalia, besides don't you prefer incest?" Francis smugly said.

The room was quieted at Francis' statement and Ivan just shook his head disapprovingly. Natalia was clenching her fists together and then yelled, "You French bastard! You know nothing about what I feel for brother!"

"Natalia, calm yourself." Ivan said slowly.

Natalia looked over at her brother and her look of anger soon turned into one of embarrasment. "Sorry big brother ..."

"Now Francis, we haven't got all day. Why don't you tell us the truth about why the Vargas brothers aren't modeling anymore? I promise I won't tell." Ivan inquired while crossing his 'heart' with a 'X'.

"Ha! _Comme l'enfer si je vous dis!_" Francis responded with a sour look on his face.

Ivan frowned and grabbed his cellphone and showed it to Francis. "You know Francis, I am a very important man and if you don't tell me what I want… all the people who are closest to you may somehow get in a freak accident. "

Francis dropped his jaw and had a look of fear splayed on his face. "Y-You wouldn't." Francis mumbled to himself.

"And then Little Francis will feel so guilty knowing that he could have saved them by just telling me one tiny little insignificant piece of information." Ivan mused.

Francis looked down at the ground and immediately felt guilty but knew he had to protect those that he loved, including Feliciano and Lovino. "I'll tell you." He whispered while still keeping his head down.

Ivan grinned and put away his cellphone. "I'm so glad you decided to cooperate. Please continue…?"

Francis hesitated before starting. "For a while, Feliciano had been getting into some…trouble of sorts."

"What kind of trouble?" Ivan interrupted.

"I really cannot tell you that but I will tell you that it has put a bit of a dramatic change on Feliciano and the way he acts. This trouble he was getting into caused there to be many arguments between the two brothers. One day Lovino was so upset with Feliciano he said he never wanted to be around him ever again. Of course, that puts their jobs in danger since so many photographers like to have both of them at the same time. Francis paused before beginning again," I ultimately decided that they both needed a break from the world of fashion and…other things. So it technically counts as 'family time' like I said before. "

The room was quiet before Natalia asked," So you won't tell us what happened with Feliciano?"

"I may be their manager but some things even I can't say." Francis replied grimly.

Ivan seemed to be contemplating the whole situation before he sighed. "You may leave."

"W-what?" Natalia stammered as Francis slowly got up from his chair.

"He told us what we needed to know and that's that. " Ivan said simply.

Natalia just folded her arms across her chest and mumbled obscenities in Russian. Francis decided he needed to get out of there as soon as he could. He practically sprinted for the door before he heard Ivan say, "This definitely won't be the last time you'll see us, Francis Bonnefoy."

Francis slammed the door behind him and began to breathe at a more normal pace. He slowly walked to the elevator and felt quite lethargic. Once he was inside the elevator he pressed the button for the Lobby. He did not really care where he was going at that moment. Francis laid his body down against the wall of the elevator and gradually slid down to where he could wrap his arms around his knees. Francis couldn't help but feel so completely guilty and like a traitor to Feliciano and Lovino's trust. He barely noticed when the elevator arrived at the lobby, but did notice when two very familiar looking models walked in.

"F-Feliciano?" Francis asked, surprised that he would see him out of all the people in the hotel in the elevator. He then noticed Lovino's state of intoxication and almost laughed.

"Francis!" Felicano yelled excitedly while still trying to hold up Lovino.

"Here let me help you." Francis offered while grabbing Lovino's arm and putting it around one of his shoulders.

"Thank you!" Feliciano said with a smile on his face. "It's funny isn't it?"

Francis looked at Feliciano and noticed how his normal happy grin was replaced with a sad smile. "What _mon amour _?"

Feliciano looked down to the ground and then straight at Francis," Usually our positions right now are switched…"

Francis hated seeing that look of sadness on the boy's usually happy face. "Ah let's not talk of that, _peu Feli_."

Feliciano sighed before realizing that he wanted to tell Francis about the people he'd met today. "Ah! Francis I met some really nice people today."

The elevator doors soon opened and the three men wobbled their way out of it.

"Oh, did you?" Francis inquired while trying to keep a good grip on Lovino while carrying him through the hallway to the boys' room.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a long story." Feliciano added. Feliciano then maneuvered his way into his pockets to grab his key card. Once he got it he stuck it in the key slot and entered the room with Francis and Lovino right next to him.

"That's quite alright, it's not like I have anything better to do." Francis replied while setting Lovino down on the king sized bed. The brothers had always shared beds together since they were children, and they never thought to give up the habit. Feliciano then laid down right next to his brother while Francis sat at the foot of the bed.

"Really?" Feliciano said excitedly.

"Really." Francis replied with a smile on his face.

As Feliciano began to tell his story he also noticed he was getting sleepy. Near the end of the story Feliciano was dozing off but still somehow mumbling random words about his story. When Francis realized that Feliciano was completely asleep, he covered up both the brothers with the comforter on the bed. They both squirmed a bit by the new warmth but welcomed it readily. Francis walked away from the bed and toward the room before whispering," _Bonne nuit princes peu_."

* * *

Oh snap crackle pop. This is the most I've written so far! Woo!

Anywho next chapter we will look more into the relationships of Prussia and Canada and America and England. Who knows? Lol, And Germany is already missing N. Italy…but is N. Italy missing him?

Thank you so much to all the fantabulous reviewers/readers/alerters/favers!

Oh and to make it more fun: MINI SURVEY TIME!

Q: What is your Hetalia OTP (One true pairing)? Or (your favorite pairing from Hetalia).

If you're like me and have a million try naming your top 3.

Germany x N. Italy

Us x UK

Greece x Japan (This pairing is so beautiful! It kills me how there is not enough of it out there!)

So yeah! Please review and thank you again!

Now if you'll please excuse me, I am about to enjoy some French fries.

America: *cough*

Oh…I mean um… Freedom fries?

America: Hell yeah! :D

FREEDOM FRIES FTW.

Thank you!

NeneluvXD


	8. Nel Blu, Dipinto Di Blu

Ciao!

Hope you like this chapter!

Notes:

_Greece is sex= _talking in a different language, flashback

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

'All in all, dinner went…surprisingly well.' Ludwig thought while climbing the many staircases to Antonio's apartment.

Once Ludwig and Antonio had returned from their little 'bathroom' adventure, dinner had resumed as if nothing had happened. Antonio didn't mention anything to Gilbert about their previous meeting with the Vargas brothers. He also didn't ask Ludwig any questions whatsoever about Feliciano or anything of the sort! It had confused Ludwig greatly and he had even felt a bit anxious about Antonio's strange behavior. Of course once the two men came back to the dinner table, there were numerous raunchy banters from Gilbert about what exactly went on the bathroom. There were many more laughs and drinks after that which then concluded in the restaurant manager almost kicking them out. The group of four had then proceeded to leave the hotel. That being said, Gilbert and Antonio just had to cause incredible amounts of damage to the hotel and to the scarred minds of the people around them. But both Ludwig and Antonio were surprised to see that Matthew had not only managed to put up with Gilbert for such a long amount of time, but also have a tight leash on him also. This was shown especially when Gilbert decided he wanted to try and have a contest with Antonio to see who could get the most phone numbers from pretty ladies in a certain amount of time. Matthew was not pleased. In fact once Matthew realized what Gilbert was doing, the Canadian walked straight over to Gilbert and smacked him on the back of his head. The sight was pretty hilarious and a bit shocking when Gilbert practically begged for forgiveness from Matthew. Of course because of his drunken state of mind his words were slurred and was wobbling around yelling," Matttttttttiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! I'm sooooooorrryyyyyy!"

Matthew laughed a bit at Gilbert's drunken apology and simply gave him a sharp look that said 'I'll forgive you this time, but if you do it again I will not hesitate to beat your German ass down.' Gilbert had then proceeded to latch onto Matthew and do some very inappropriate things to him, which in turn caused Matthew to turn a bright red and swat away Gilbert's wandering hands. Ludwig felt a bit embarrassed at his older brother's lewd gestures and Antonio appropriately wolf-whistled at the couple. After a while the group said their good-byes while exchanging the numbers for the hotel Gilbert and Matthew were going to be staying at and Antonio's telephone number.

And that whole lovely adventure had led up to now where Ludwig was currently brushing his teeth in Antonio's bathroom at record time. Ludwig looked up to the mirror above the sink and ran his fingers through his, now, wet hair after taking a quick shower. He grabbed his bathroom toiletries and quickly exited the bathroom in a military like fashion. Ludwig hated intruding on other people and especially hated if he managed to waste their time somehow. Ludwig soon entered Antonio's living room where his makeshift bed was waiting for him. The apartment had a cozy atmosphere to it and besides being very small and way too high up for Ludwig's tastes; it had probably one of the best views of the city. Ludwig laid himself down on the couch and just listened to the many sounds of Rome. He almost felt as if he was in a dream and he would wake up the next morning to help his mutter and vater on the farm. But he wasn't in a dream, he kept telling himself. He was here in Rome and he had just met the very person he had been hoping to meet.

And yet…

When he met Feliciano there were no fireworks or violins playing and it wasn't like those scenes you see in the movies either. It was simple and it was short.

Ludwig shifted in the 'bed' once more to get comfortable and found himself staring out the window to the shining lights of the city. He couldn't help but feel a bit idiotic at his actions while meeting the model. In his mind he was to be the big, strong, muscly man who of course would impress the cute, blushing, shy Feliciano.

But….no.

Instead Ludwig felt as if his first encounter with the model was a complete catastrophe. He had never acted so idiotically in front of any of his past girlfriends. But then again, Feliciano was not a girl. And of course he was bound to think and act differently than women. And that concept scared Ludwig. This was uncharted territory for him. Was he supposed to act the same around Feliciano as he would just another attractive woman? No, because he was not just another woman…he was….

Ludwig groaned and mentally slapped himself. He was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl and the fact he was becoming so vulnerable to his emotions and feelings freaked him out. And at that very moment Ludwig decided that he was not going to fool around, because he was here in Rome for one thing and one thing only. And he would not leave until he confessed his feelings for Feliciano and somehow simultaneously got the model to fall in love with him. Ludwig didn't know how he was going to do it but something horrible told him he'd need help from his brother.

* * *

It was cold.

And it sucked.

Arthur sat up in his own (what used to be comfortable) bed and sighed. It was late and he could not fall asleep whatsoever. It pissed him off that by having that **thing **sleep in his extra bedroom he couldn't concentrate at all. That **thing** was a very stupid blonde American idiot who wouldn't shut up the whole night. At first he was glad the brat had fallen asleep but couldn't help but feeling a bit lonely. Arthur would never admit his feelings to Alfred since he knew Alfred would never reciprocate them.

Alfred was young. Arthur was old.

Alfred loved to be loud and boisterous. Arthur preferred his peace and quiet.

Alfred would trust easily and let anyone become his friend. Arthur liked his secluded life and would rather not converse with total strangers.

Arthur could go on and on about reasons why they shouldn't be together and yet… he wished he could come up with at least one reason why they should be together. Arthur brought his knees up to his chin and laid his head atop a knee. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed once more. 'This infatuation has got to stop,' he would tell himself and yet every time he said that he ended up loving Alfred more. He didn't even understand why Alfred, of all people, would be the very person to make Arthur swoon and sigh over his stupid yet ridiculously cute antics. Arthur looked over at his clock and groaned as he flung himself down on his mattress. It was stiff and cold and Arthur had a gut-wrenching feeling he was not going to be able sleep at all tonight. He dreaded the thought of all the sleepless nights to come. He was contemplating the idea of getting up and making himself a cup of tea before he heard a not so quiet whisper coming from his doorway.

"Arthur?"

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

Arthur couldn't believe that the very source of all of his grief is standing in his doorway at that very moment. It pissed him off and he wanted to yell at him to go back sleep but it also kind of excited him and made that gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach even worse.

Arthur grit his teeth and said calmly," What now Alfred?"

He heard Alfred shuffle his feet and then say," It's cold."

"Really? And what do you expect me to do about it?" Arthur hissed.

"Well…I was just wondering if I could ya know…sleep with you? 'Cuz I heard about that when two people sleep together closely it generates more body heat and stuff. And you look cold too so can I?"

It took a moment to put Arthur's thoughts together. There he was, the freaking golden boy wanting to sleep with Arthur. The thought terrified him and yet at the same time made him a bit happy. He would never admit that though. He also had no idea what to say next so he just opted for a simple grunt and wiggled over to the other side of his bed. Although he couldn't see Alfred he could just imagine his stupid grin on his stupid face as he put his stupid self into Arthur's bed out of his complete stupidity. Once Arthur could feel Alfred's body right next to his own he felt a bit nervous. Of course they've slept in the same room before but never in the same bed. He could hear Alfred's heartbeat and repressed the urge to turn around and lay his head against Alfred's chest. Just to listen to it more clearly. Instead Arthur didn't turn around to face Alfred, in fact he stayed in the exact same position he was in and listened to Alfred's slow intake of breath.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered.

He then heard a mumble from Alfred's mouth and determined he'd already fallen asleep. Arthur smiled just a tiny bit before he also began drifting off to sleep. He also didn't seem notice the sneaky way Alfred's arm seemed to latch onto his waist and pull Arthur closer. In fact, unknowingly, Arthur welcomed the warmth by snuggling closer to Alfred's body.

Arthur couldn't tell at first but maybe just by having an extra presence in his bed he would be able to sleep better. He also came to the conclusion that the extra presence in his bed couldn't just be any random person.

It had to be Alfred.

Always.

* * *

"Here you go Sir. If you have any other problems with your room key please feel free to ask us again."

Matthew smiled at the man at the front desk and mumbled a 'Thank you'. He had left Gilbert up in their hotel room and was a bit worried about if he was breaking anything. Matthew quickly walked into the next open elevator and found out that he was not alone. There were two other women in the elevator and looked to be a bit intoxicated. One of the girls started laughing and pointing to Matthew. Matthew then felt a bit uncomfortable as one of the girls linked her arm between Matthew's and said," Hay baby, you're pretty cute."

Matthew turned away and blushed a little bit. This made the girls giggle even more and the girl latched onto his arm looked up at him suggestively and said," How 'bout you come have a little fun with me and my friend over here?"

"Sorry. But I've already got someone." Matthew chuckled as he unlatched his arm with the girl's.

"Awww, you already have a girlfriend or what?" The girl pouted.

"Yeah…something like that." Matthew smirked while quickly exiting the elevator and leaving the two girls by themselves. Of course if Gilbert found out that he'd called him his 'girlfriend' he'd never hear the end of it. It was just like all the times when Gilbert refers to Matthew as his 'woman'. He was not a woman and Gilbert knew that but he just liked messing around with him. Sometimes when Gilbert's jokes got too annoying Matthew had to put him back into place. It was just like the first time they met.

_Matthew was not one for bars but he had just made it onto his college's hockey team and was damn proud of himself. He and a few of his buddies from the team had gone with him also. He was having a good time until **he **walked in. **He **or Gilbert Beilschimdt was probably one of the most annoying people he had ever known. He was in many of his classes and was way too loud for his own good and claimed he was the most awesome guy on the campus. He pissed Matthew off and reminded him of his brother at times too, which was not the best comparison. Matthew of course had been minding his own business slowly sipping his beer when none other than Gilbert Beilschimdt sits right down next to him. Matthew could tell that he'd been drinking heavily and secretly hoped he would leave soon._

_"Hey pretty lady, how 'bout you and the awesome me get out of here and do something more X-rated?" Gilbert suggested with a smirk on his albino face._

_'What. The. Hell.' Matthew thought as he turned to face Gilbert. Gilbert was currently checking out Matthew and Matthew wanted to slap him across his face._

_"I'm a GUY." Matthew growled while glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then clasped a hand over his mouth._

_"Oh shit! You are…" Gilbert observed while continuing to check Matthew out to see if it was true._

_Matthew rolled his eyes and grabbed some money out of his pocket and placed it on the counter for the bartender. He began to walk away when he heard Gilbert yell," Hey wait!"_

_Matthew continued to ignore Gilbert as he exited the bar and hoped that would be the last he'd ever see of him._

_Oh, was he wrong._

_Over the next few weeks Matthew was nonstop bothered by Gilbert and his crazy antics. Gilbert would try to stop Matthew in the hallway and try to start a conversation but Matthew would just walk by and ignore his presence. He would also try to talk to Matthew during classes by throwing notes and paper airplanes at his head. Matthew would try to avoid Gilbert's presence all together and Gilbert wanted to make sure Matthew acknowledged his presence at all costs. One day though Matthew was walking out of his dorm and there was the King of Annoying smirking at Matthew. Matthew began to walk the other way when Gilbert cut him off and stood right in front of him. Matthew glared at Gilbert before turning around to walk the other way and finding Gilbert in front of him once again. Matthew was getting pretty annoyed and so he decided to turn around once more to walk away when he felt gilbert's hand grab at his t-shirt. He flipped around and just like in hockey, checked Gilbert right up against the wall._

_"Ow…" Gilbert mumbled while massaging his shoulder which had recently been slammed into the wall by Matthew. Matthew crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Gilbert expectantly._

_"Well, you've been stalking me for weeks now. So you obviously want to tell me something so get on with it?" Matthew demanded._

_Gilbert then stood up straight and just when Matthew thought he might say something serious, Gilbert had begun laughing and Matthew shook his head and wondered why he even bothered._

_"W-Wait, I just never would have thought a guy like you would be that strong."_

_Matthew felt himself twitch in annoyance and retorted," Oh, so you finally figured out I'm a guy huh?"_

_Gilbert put his hands up and said," Whoa, hey I was really drunk that night and I probably couldn't even tell what's up and what's down."_

_"Whatever. Now what do you want? Because I have better things I could be doing right now." Matthew scoffed._

_Gilbert then shifted uncomfortably and his sudden meekness surprised Matthew. "I just… I just wanted to know how you could ignore the most awesome person in the world and not feel one ounce of remorse for the poor awesome person who wants to talk to you."_

_Matthew huffed and said," Yeah right. I bet you don't even know my name. It wouldn't matter though…since nobody ever notices me anyway."_

_Gilbert was silent after that and Matthew took that as his cue to leave until he heard," Matthew Williams. "_

_Matthew whipped around and stared incredulously at Gilbert. "W-What?"_

_"Your name. It's Matthew Williams, right?" Gilbert questioned._

_"Yeah but…?"_

_Gilbert snorted. "I was actually kind of confused when I first found out what your name was. I hadn't realized you were in most of my classes either. I also noticed how most people ignore you and don't notice you're there and it just made me angry. "At that point Gilbert clenched his fists together and then continued," I mean how could people not even notice you? That's why I was following you around. I guess I just wanted to talk to you..."_

_Matthew couldn't believe that after all this time Gilbert had just wanted to talk to him. Get to know him even. Maybe even become friends. The thought of becoming friends with Gilbert seemed a bit unorthodox but it made Matthew happy that someone was finally acknowledging him for him._

_Matthew looked up at Gilbert with a small smile on his face and shyly said," Well…I'm listening?"_

_Gilbert grinned and put an arm around Matthew's shoulders. "Haha! I knew you'd give in some time or another Mattie! Oh yeah, I can call you Mattie right? Well, I'm going to anyway."_

Matthew smiled at the memory as he opened the door to their hotel room. Of course it didn't take long for the couple to realize their relationship was a bit more than 'Just Friends'. Matthew was a bit nervous about their relationship at first since he'd never been with a guy before. Gilbert would always say 'Love is love and if people don't agree with us then fuck 'em.'

Matthew could hear the television and poked his head into the bedroom and was glad that Gilbert had not trashed the room but was sleeping on the bed. Matthew walked over to his boyfriend and placed him under the covers while removing his shoes and jacket. Matthew turned off the T.V. and the lights in the room and changed into his boxers and a thin undershirt. He laid down next to Gilbert and took off his glasses. He snuggled into the warmth of the bed and began drifting off to sleep. He then felt Gilbert's arms pull him into an embrace and Matthew opened his eyes. It was dark in the room and he could only make out an outline of Gilbert's face. Gilbert pulled Matthew closer and Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert in turn.

"Mmm…I love you." Gilbert mumbled into Matthew's hair.

Matthew smiled against Gilbert's chest and mumbled," I love you too…now shut up and sleep."

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Lovino woke up with that god-awful hangover. It'd been two weeks that his brother wouldn't shut up about that potato farming bastard he didn't even know. It'd also been two weeks since that stupid Spanish guy decided he was so cool and suave he'd given Lovino his phone number. When his brother first gave it to him he decided he was going to throw it out and burn it.

It'd also been two weeks since Lovino had yet to put that plan into action.

Lovino was currently having a stare down with that stupid piece of paper. It was winning but Lovino was putting up a pretty good fight. On the bed Feliciano was listening to his Ipod and sketching a picture of the scenery outside their hotel window. Feliciano took out one of his ear buds and watched as Lovino fiddled with the paper.

"_Fratello_, why don't you just call him?" Feliciano suggested innocently.

Lovino gave Feliciano his best death glare which caused Feliciano to flinch. "Because you idiot, I don't want to talk to that bastard."

"But…he was really nice to you and I think he likes you!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly.

Lovino scoffed." Like I care. I'm going to get some air." Feliciano was about to jump up to go with him before he said," Alone."

Lovino walked out of the hotel and into the bustling streets of the city. He had remembered his sunglasses and put them on. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk down the streets taking in the crisp morning air. He decided to stop by a café and order some food and coffee. Once he was seated he began flipping through the menu before noticing a family walking across the street. They looked so happy, especially the kids. The mother and father were holding the smallest child's arms and lifting him up into the air. The other child was laughing at his parents' display and smiling brightly. They walked by the restaurant unbeknownst to the staring eyes of Lovino.

Lovino really hated Rome.

*BZZZT*

*BZZZT*

Lovino grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and couldn't recognize the number so he rejected the call. Only about twelve times after the number kept calling him Lovino angrily chucked his phone open and snarled," Hello?"

"Ah…Lovino! This is Antonio…"

"H-How the hell did you get my number?" Lovino sputtered.

"It was _muy facil. _Your lovely brother called me and gave me your number."

Oh shit. He'd left that goddamn piece of paper back in the hotel room. Of course his idiot brother would do something like this.

"So…how about that date?"

Lovino could practically feel Antonio smirking on the other end of the phone and wished more than ever he could wipe it off his stupid face.

"Like hell I'd go on a date with you! I don't even know you! You could be a rapist for all I know." Lovino seethed.

"Aw, but you know you'd be lonely in your hotel room since your _hermano _is going out with my _amigo_ Ludwig."

Lovino almost dropped the phone.

"W-What! That German bastard is going on a date with my little brother? How, what…"

"_Sí, _they were just talking about it before I called you."

"No! We have to stop them!" Lovino blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

"Ah! So you will go on a date with me?"

Lovino contemplated his answer for a while before realizing that his little brother's welfare is much more important than his own.

"Fine…but it's only to spy on them. So, it's not even a real date. So yeah!"

"Whatever you say _lindo, _I'll call you with the details of their date soon. Ok?"

Lovino felt himself getting red at Antonio's words and just grunted to avoid any further humiliation.

Antonio on the other hand was ecstatic that he was going to go on a date with Lovino, but there was just one minor detail. He'd told a tiny little lie about Ludwig and Feliciano going on a date together. He'd just have to get them to both agree to go on the 'fake date' together, but from the way they were acting at the hotel that one night he wouldn't be surprised if they both said yes.

* * *

Woot Woot. Don't you just adore my balls of fluff?

..That sounded wrong.

xD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved hearing about all your OTP's. And so...I have another question!

*MINI SURVEY TIME!*

Q: How many languages do you speak? ( And not like 'Oh i can count to 6 in French so I know French.' A language you can carry at least a decent conversation in.)

A: I speak _tres! _(three)

1. English

2. Spanish

3. Chamorro ( Hafa Adai!)

Yay! See you next time, and please review!

Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I LOVE YOU GUYS.

Teehee, Huggles.

Thank you!

NeneluvXD


	9. E Ci Dice Di Stare Lassu

Enjoy!

Notes:

The song used in this chapter is Why Do You Let Me Stay Here? By She & Him

Annyonghi kaysayo= Goodbye

Do widzenia= Goodbye

Fratello= brother

Fratellino= little brother

Hermano= brother

Tu entiendes= You understand

Ay Dios mio= Oh my God

_Greece is sex= talking in a different language, song lyrics_

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

_"Why do let me stay here?_

_All by myself_

_Why don't you come and play here?_

_I'm just sitting on the shelf…"_

Feliciano sang along softly to one of his favorite songs as he fine-tuned his latest work of art. It was a portrait of the view outside his hotel room and Feliciano was really proud of it. Once he had finished shading and adding minor details, he carefully tore the drawing out of his sketchbook. He held it up to marvel his work and admire the painstakingly small details put into just a simple drawing.

"_Why don't you sit right down and stay awhile?"_ Feliciano sang while getting up off the bed and heading toward the window. He strenuously compared each and every detail of his drawing to the subject and smiled. He then proceeded to tape up his drawing on the wall right next to the window. Back in his apartment in Paris he had hundreds of paintings, sketches, and portraits on his walls. He knew that if he had not gone into modeling he would have definitely became an artist.

Feliciano was quickly thrown out of his thoughts when he heard the light buzz of his cell phone. Feliciano happily skipped over to the bed and flipped open his phone while forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Feli!" Two voices shouted simultaneously.

"Feliks? Yong Soo? Is that you guys?" Feliciano questioned upon hearing two very distinct voices.

"Duh! Feli you better not have like, forgotten who I was on your little break thingy. "

"Me too!"

Feliciano sighed as he laid down on the bed with his elbows propped up and his head resting in his unoccupied hand. "I would never forget you guys!"

"Suuurrrrreeee." Yong Soo said sarcastically.

"And you better be taking care of yourself! Or Yong Soo and I'll have to go to Rome and like, knock some sense into you!" Feliks scolded.

"Yeah! We don't want anything bad to happen to you Feli!"

Feliciano couldn't help but smile at how much his friends cared for him. "Don't worry. I am taking care of myself, promise." Feliciano reassured.

"Well we'll see about that since Feliks and I are going to visit you in Rome!" Yong Soo excitedly exclaimed.

"Wait…what?" Feliciano asked.

"Like, Oh my god Yong Soo! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oopsies…"

"Wait, why are you coming to Rome? I…I'm confused." Feliciano inquired.

"Feli, don't you know what is happening next week?" Yong Soo yawped." I mean you of all people should know what is going on next week in Milan."

"Um…"

"It's like, the Autumn & Winter Milan Fashion Week! I totally can't believe you forgot about it."

"Yeah, you were so excited for Fashion Week in Milan before…you know."

After noticing the silence from the other end of the conversation Feliks yelled," Yong Soo! Shut up!"

"Oh…I'm sorry Feli! I didn't mean to bring **that **up. Please forgive me!" Yong Soo sobbed.

"N-No it's fine. Heh…" Feliciano quietly assured.

"Well anyway Feli, we'll see you in a few days 'kay? We'll totes stuff our faces with yummy Italian food!" Feliks said while obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss you Feli! And I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…"

"Its fine Yong Soo, really it is. And I miss you too."

"I miss you too Feli!" Feliks shouted.

"I miss you too Feliks." Feliciano laughed.

"Anyway we got to go but I'll text you okay? _Annyonghi kaysayo_!"

"Miss ya Feli! _Do widzenia_!"

Feliciano smiled as his two boisterous friends said their goodbyes to him and softly replied," _Arrivederci."_

Feliciano slowly set his phone down and slowly soaked up his previous conversation. Two of his best friends were coming to visit him in Rome, so why wasn't he happy about it? Maybe it was because he felt completely humiliated that he was on this 'vacation' in the first place. God, he was such an idiot. Why did he ever even think that he could possibly hav-

Feliciano was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard his phone vibrating once more. This time Feliciano looked at the caller identification and saw that it was his new friend Antonio.

Putting on his best 'Feli' voice he answered," C_iao_?"

"Ah! Feliciano _mi amigo!_ You are a saint for giving me Lovino's number."

Feliciano giggled and said," So…you guys are going to go on a date?"

"Heh…well…you see… I did get your brother to agree to go out with me but…"

"But…?" Feliciano finished.

"Isortofkindoftoldhim...thatyouandLudwig...werealsogoingonadateand...hethinksthatourdate...consistsof...spyingonyourdate." Antonio explained as quickly as he could talk.

Feliciano blinked a few times and tried to comprehend what Antonio said before going, "Oh!"

"So… _tú entiendes? _No?"

"No, not really. I couldn't really what you were saying Antonio. Can you repeat it?"

"Erm…Well your brother thinks that you and _mi hermano _Ludwig going out on a date with each other. And that our date will consist of spying on your date. "

"W-wait…you want me to go on a date with Ludwig?" Feliciano said in disbelief.

"_Sí_. But it would be a fake date so it wouldn't even really matter."

"Ah but Ludwig doesn't really seem like he would wan-"

"Ah ha! Actually I already told Ludwig this bit of information and he agreed right away." Antonio interjected.

"R-Really?"

"_Sí_! And he was so happy he was literally jumping for joy."

Feliciano giggled about the fact that Ludwig had 'jumped for joy'. "Well…I really want to help you go on a date with _fratello_…so…yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"_Ay Dios Mio! _Thank you so much Feliciano! I promise your 'date' with Ludwig will not be in vain! I'll plan everything out too so don't worry! I'll call you with the details soon! _Adiós_!"

Once Antonio hung up Feliciano laid back down on the bed and laughed at the predicament he was in. Antonio really was perfect for his brother. Of course, like some scene in a movie, in storms Lovino with a frown on his face and a take-out bag in his hand. Feliciano lifted his head up from the pillow and waved at his brother. "Ve~ _fratello…_did you buy me any pasta?"

"Tch. All you think about is pasta and like I would buy you anything after that little stunt you pulled." Lovino hissed while grabbing a container from the plastic bag.

Feliciano frowned and got up from the bed. "Hmm what stunt?"

"Very funny, you called that freaking Spanish bastard and gave him my cell phone number! Now he thinks we're going on some stupid date and it is all your fault!" Lovino yelled intimidatingly.

Feliciano flinched at his brother's harsh words and whispered," But _fratello_… I just wanted to make you happy."

Lovino looked up from his food to see Feliciano with a sad frown on his face. It definitely didn't look right and it was downright depressing. Lovino knew ever since Feliciano was born that he should always be smiling. He was his big brother…he was supposed to make sure he was always happy and content. And yet here he was doing the very opposite.

"I-I'm sorry _fratellino, _I am kind of excited…I guess." Lovino admitted, adding a small smile for reassurance.

"Really?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"Yeah…but I still don't approve of you going out with that German guy!" Lovino grumbled, back to his normal self.

"Haha…you don't need to worry about that. I think Ludwig is a really nice guy and I'm positive he'll act like a gentleman on our date…" Feliciano said.

"Uh huh...sure…stupid…potato…probably…rapist…bastard." Lovino mumbled under his breath.

Feliciano obliviously asked," Hmm did you say something _fratello_?"

"Nope."

"Aw! _Fratello_, you did buy me pasta!" Feliciano said while pulling out a container of tortellini pasta.

'Dammit.'

* * *

"Ok…so the red dress or the blue one?" Elizaveta asked.

She was currently trying to decide which dress she should wear to dinner with her husband Roderich. Much to their dismay, her two 'sons' were helping her pick out an outfit also.

"Um…" Feliciano was really the only one helping her while Lovino was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine.

Elizaveta looked at Feliciano as he inspected each dress and sighed.

"I'm never going to find a dress! I'll have to cancel dinner plans and ruin everything!" Elizaveta cried as she flopped down onto the bed next to Lovino.

"Mamma don't worry! We'll find something for you to wear…how about the red one?" Feliciano asked as he held the dress out to her.

Elizaveta grabbed the dress from Feliciano's hands and walked to the bathroom to change into it. It was only a matter of seconds later before the boys heard a cry of anguish.

"Gaaah! I am so fat! I can't wear this!" Elizaveta exclaimed as she exited the bathroom in the red dress.

"Mamma how can you say that? You aren't fat at all!" Feliciano encouraged as Elizaveta looked at herself in the vanity mirror.

"Not fat? I LOOK LIKE A WHALE!" Elizaveta shouted which caused Feliciano to cower.

Lovino looked up from his magazine as Elizaveta bent down to comfort Feliciano. He rolled his eyes and bluntly said," You're not fat and PMSing much?"

Elizaveta shot Lovino a warning look and then went back to comforting Feliciano. Lovino lazily got up from his spot on the bed and inspected the dresses once more. He grabbed one that had been sitting neglected in Elizaveta's suitcase. He walked over to the closet and also grabbed a pair of beige high heels. Confused by Lovino's actions, Elizaveta simply watched as her son went around the room grabbing different items. He then placed all the items on the bed and went up to Elizaveta and gestured to the bed," Wear that."

Elizaveta went to check out the outfit and was surprised that Lovino could pick out such a cute ensemble. She looked over to Lovino, who was yelling at Feliciano to get up, and mouthed a 'Thank you'. He just rolled his eyes and shooed her away to go try on the outfit. When Elizaveta came out she looked stunning and Feliciano and Lovino were both in awe. The outfit Lovino picked out consisted of a gorgeous silk, green dress, the beige heels, and a simple necklace. She twirled around and laughed as Feliciano clapped.

"You should put your hair up in a bun but leave just a few strands hanging down on each side of your face!" Feliciano exclaimed as Elizaveta sat in front of the vanity. "And you should use this eye shadow." Feliciano showed her a small container of eye shadow.

"Feliciano, you're an idiot." Lovino said while walking up to the vanity. "She should use **this** eye shadow." Lovino then grabbed a different container of eye shadow and Elizaveta began to laugh.

"I think I'm the luckiest mother in the world." Elizaveta said matter-of-factly.

The boys looked at her confusedly and Elizaveta began to laugh again.

'Yes…the luckiest.'

* * *

*Pouts* I want Lovino to pick out my outfits! xD

I hope this chapter satisfies your appetite. I feel like Poland, South Korea, and N. Italy would get along really well for some strange reason.

So once again…

*MINI SURVEY TIME!*

Q: What Hetalia character are you most like? (Personality, looks, etc.)

A: I don't look like him at all but I am most like Canada. Seriously people also tend to forget who I am or just straight up ignore me. I am really shy around a lot of people and so when I talk, people just give me weird looks. *sigh* But like Canada I love hockey! I swear I am such a hockey nut. I think I'm secretly Canadian. Lol, I knew the Canadian national anthem before I knew the American national anthem. I also am in love with a Russian hockey player name Alexander Frolov. (WHO CARES IF HE'S MARRIED, I LOVE HIM!)

And YES, I am one of those angry hockey fans who will cuss a lot when my team loses. xD

^^; Ah! I would've updated earlier but I was staying at my brother's house and I got him to watch Hetalia with me. So if he asked me what I was writing I would most definitely not have said, "Oh yeah I'm writing a story about how Germany and Italy are totally gay for each other."

Lol, but he was so 'Awwing' whenever HRE and Chibi Italy were acting cutesy toward each other.

Gracias & Please review!

Thank You!

NeneluvXD

P.S.

Most of next chapter is written up so expect a quick update!


	10. Volavo, Volavo

Before you come at me with pitchforks and knives...read this chapter.

Notes:

Amante: Lover

Oh mio Dio: Oh my God

Fuori dai piedi: Out of the way!

Boraccho: Drunk

creo que te quiero: I think i love you

_Greece is sex_= Text Message/ Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

"You look fine."

"I feel like I'm underdressed."

"You're wearing clothes though."

"Yes but…are you sure this is okay?"

Antonio groaned and just shook his head at the scene before him. Ludwig was currently taking a very long time to get ready for his 'date' with Feliciano and Antonio was getting impatient. Antonio had insisted Ludwig left his hair down and not gelled back like normal. It somehow made Ludwig feel a bit uncomfortable and like he just rolled out of bed. Antonio yawned as he checked his watch and exclaimed," Oh shit. We're supposed to be there by 3:00 and its 2:55!"

"Ludwig, hurry up _por favor _I'll start the car!" Antonio then dashed out of the apartment while of course grabbing the essentials; wallet, phone, and keys. Ludwig looked up to the mirror in the bathroom and once again ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He knew that his hair was not what was freaking him out to maximum levels, but the fact that he was going on a date with **him**. And that person happens to be Feliciano Vargas, supermodel extraordinaire.

Ludwig quickly splashed some water from the sink on his face. It was refreshing and felt good since it was a rather warm day in Rome. Ludwig exited the bathroom and grabbed his wallet before leaving Antonio's apartment. His heart was beating erratically and felt like an idiot because it was just a fake date. It wasn't even real and yet Ludwig couldn't help feel like the world was going to end that very night. He knew Antonio and Feliciano's brother Lovino would be watching so he shouldn't feel too stressed…right?

Ludwig swiftly got into the passenger seat of Antonio's car and Antonio immediately zoomed off. He glanced over at Antonio and noticed that he too was probably nervous as hell. But even Ludwig knew that Antonio can cover up his anxiety with charm any day. Ludwig sat back in his seat and began contemplating the many things which could go wrong that night.

Antonio looked over to Ludwig and saw how stressed his friend looked.

'Maybe Ludwig really does like Feliciano…or maybe he is weirded out that he has to go on a 'date' with a guy…because he's straight…yeah that's probably it.' Antonio impatiently began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and began going over 'The Plan'.

'The Plan' consisted of Antonio's strategic decisions of where Feliciano and Ludwig would go on their date to coincide with where Lovino and he would go. Antonio felt very proud of his plan and even quizzed both Ludwig and Feliciano on it.

'Nothing is going to go wrong…right?'

* * *

Lovino had a **bad **feeling about all of this.

He had been staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror for about half an hour already. It's not like he is conceited or anything, he just didn't feel…right. He would look himself up and down and still not like what he'd see. He'd part his hair different ways and then flip it back angrily. He'd double maybe even triple checked his teeth. He'd also looked over his skin for any noticeable blemishes and there were none. He turned around and although he won't admit to it, he checked out his ass. God, he felt so fat. Maybe it was just one of those things models always tend to worry about.

Weight.

He'd never admit it but sometimes he felt like he just wasn't good enough. Sure, people hear about female models that are way too skinny and probably anorexic. But did you ever hear about males with anorexia? No, not so much. Lovino felt like an idiot for even thinking he was fat when he clearly wasn't. But sometimes he just felt so…ugly. He was always compared to Feliciano because of their similar looks and hated it. He always knew Feliciano would win against him in most everything, including looks. Lovino quickly splashed his face with water and sighed.

Then out of nowhere Feliciano bounced into the bathroom with way too much energy and smiled cutely at his big brother. "_Fratello_! You look so pretty!"

Lovino whipped around to face Feliciano and yelled," What the hell? Guys aren't supposed to look pretty dumbass! They're supposed to look manly and rugged…you understand?"

Feliciano jutted out his lips and began to tap his forefinger on them while in deep thought. "But _fratello_…you're neither rugged nor manly! So you must be pretty!"

Feliciano kept on smiling until he noticed the menacing aura coming from his brother. Lovino clenched his fists and whipped around to strangle Feliciano when he all of sudden stopped in mid-strangle and his jaw dropped wide open. Lovino looked his brother up and down and could only imagine the creeps who would pursue his brother while wearing such a thing. Feliciano was wearing a navy blue button up shirt. It was tight and accented his slim torso. On the lower half of his body he wore tight grey pants paired with simple black dress shoes, all designer of course. His hair had been styled just the way he likes it with the exception of that one unruly curl. The clothes were not too tight where it was gross but more like form fitting. All in all, Feliciano looked very attractive and Lovino could not let his precious brother leave the hotel room in such a state. Just think of all the perverts who would latch onto his brother! And that potato bastard would probably try to do lewd and lecherous things to him also!

"Feliciano, what in the hell would possess you to wear such clothes!" Lovino shouted gesturing towards Feliciano's outfit.

Feliciano looked down at his clothes thinking that maybe his brother had seen a hidden stain somewhere he hadn't. He ran his hands over the material and looked at his brother confusedly. "What's wrong with them?"

"Ha!" Lovino laughed sarcastically. "Your outfit will give people the wrong idea! You look like you just stepped out of a Marc Jacobs ad, which will no doubt cause attention! And, those jeans are way too tight. I mean, they leave nothing to the imagination!"

Lovino almost smirked at the realization on Feliciano's face until Feliciano began to giggle. Lovino looked dumbstruck and asked," W-What the hell is so funny?"

"Why _fratello_, you're wearing the same pants as I am!" Feliciano said, giggling more profusely now.

Lovino opened his mouth to retort but only to immediately shut it close when it dawned on him that he was, in fact, wearing the same pants as his brother. The only difference in their appearance was that Lovino was wearing a loose white V-neck t-shirt instead of a button up like Feliciano. Lovino could feel his face turning red in embarrassment and quickly look away toward the mirror. Feliciano, who was still giggling, walked over to Lovino and laid his head onto Lovino's shoulder. He smiled and softly said," _Fratello_, you don't need to worry so much about how you look. "

Lovino scoffed and nudged Feliciano off his shoulder. He began walking toward the door while calling out," Come on, let's get this over with."

Feliciano sighed as he followed Lovino out the door. He knew his brother had been acting strangely for quite some time now. He also figured that it was probably his fault too and that they were in Rome, one of Lovino's most hated places to go.

Feliciano grabbed his cell phone of his bed and saw that he had a new text message from Antonio. Feliciano quickly responded before he heard Lovino yell," Hurry up! You'll be late for your date."

Feliciano looked at the text once more which read:

_Hey! I've got the whole day planned out perfectly! I can't wait! :)_

Feliciano grinned at Antonio's childish attitude which shone even through his text messages. He really hoped that somehow Antonio could rub off his playfulness onto Lovino.

He ran out the door and barely made it to the elevator in time. Lovino noticed the knowing grin on Feliciano's face and asked," What are you so happy about?"

"Ve~~it's nothing…"

* * *

'Wow…the weather did turn out to be really nice today.' Antonio thought as he and Ludwig walked toward their destination. They were going to meet Lovino and Feliciano separately, of course. They were to meet at the Piazza Navona. It was a very popular and lively plaza chock full of interesting shops and small cafés. Antonio figured it was the perfect place to stage the dates since there were so many people there, they would look inconspicuous.

Antonio stopped in his tracks once he saw a small vending cart full of beautiful flowers. He tugged on Ludwig's sleeve to make him stop and walked over to the cart. It had roses, lilies, tulips, and many other types of flowers flowing from the cart. In front of the cart sat a man probably in his sixties smoking a cigarette. Next to him was a boy probably only fifteen years old, who was arranging a bouquet for a couple, which were idly chatting to the boy in Italian.

"Hey Ludwig, you should buy some _flores_ for Feliciano." Antonio suggested. Ludwig looked at Antonio nervously and said," W-Why would I buy him flowers?"

"Because, we want your date to seem real right? Hmm, how about these tulips?" Antonio gestured toward the purple tulips on the cart.

Ludwig walked closer to the tulips and made an unreadable expression while scrutinizing them. "No…not tulips."

Antonio scanned his eyes through the many different types of flowers until he saw the most perfect one." Aha! How about these?"

Ludwig turned around to look at what flowers Antonio was holding and his jaw almost dropped in shock. They were roses, bright, red, and gorgeous. Antonio began waggling his eyebrows at the look on Ludwig's face. "Aye, you see something you like _amigo_?"

Ludwig flushed a little and mumbled," I can't buy him roses."

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and said," Eh, why not?"

Before Ludwig could answer, the young boy who was previously arranging a bouquet interrupted them. "Ah…um…_mi scusa_…are you wanting to buy those roses?"

Antonio smiled at the boy's broken English and the boy looked earnestly at Ludwig and Antonio. "Ah! My friend here is going on a very romantic date with a very special person…would you recommend roses for him?"

"Well…roses to most peoples are a symbol of love. But if your _amante_ is Italian, then roses are more of an um…common thing to receive." The boy explained, chuckling a little at the end.

"See Ludwig! Feliciano won't care if you get him roses!" Antonio shouted excitedly.

Ludwig huffed and said," Yes…but I feel like it will send the wrong message."

'Or the right one…'Ludwig thought.

"Don't worry!" Antonio turned to the boy and said," Ah…so how much for these?"

Ludwig looked away as Antonio proceeded to pay for the roses when all of a sudden a certain flower caught his eye. "Wait. I want to buy these ones." The boy and Antonio turned around to see Ludwig holding a simple white lily in his hands.

"Ehhh? What about the roses?" Antonio exclaimed.

Ludwig examined the delicate flower once more and asked the boy," I would like a bouquet of these, please."

They boy looked toward Antonio who was sulking over the fact that Ludwig hadn't gotten roses and laughed. He then proceeded to make the bouquet in expert time while watching Ludwig comfort Antonio. Once he was done he tied a simple white bow with the lace ribbon he had around the bouquet. He waved goodbye to the two men once they paid for the flowers and couldn't help but wonder who was to be on the receiving end of that beautiful bouquet.

Ludwig and Antonio walked in front of a small café which was to be the meeting point for Ludwig and Feliciano. Antonio turned around to face his friend and gave him two thumbs up as he began walking to his rendezvous point with Lovino.

Ludwig checked his watch every 30 seconds until it was 3:01. He began to stress himself out by thinking maybe something bad had happened to Feliciano and he couldn't make it or something. Or maybe he was too sick to get out of bed and dying somewhere. Out of all these horrible thoughts the worst was the most probable one too.

Maybe Feliciano didn't want to go on this date with Ludwig and here he was waiting for him like an idiot.

"Ugh…"Ludwig groaned as he made himself more anxious. He kept looking around for Feliciano and had to hide his eyes from the sun which was blindingly bright today. He scanned the crowds when all of a sudden, there he was. Feliciano wasn't that far away from him and he was talking on his cell phone.

Ludwig began walking over to him when he felt a sudden wave of déjà vu. Didn't he see this same exact situation happening in his dream he had. Oh God, what if once he goes over to Feliciano he'll just be cold and cruel like he was in his dream.

'Maybe I should just run away now. It's not too late…' Ludwig thought, nonchalantly staring at Feliciano.

Ludwig shook his head and began to march over to where Feliciano was. He felt stupid for even thinking about running away from this situation. He was Ludwig freaking Beilschimdt. He was a proud German man and he was **not** going to run away from any given situation. He was here in Rome on a mission and that mission was to make Feliciano Vargas fall head over heels in love with him, as he already had with the latter.

Once Ludwig was barely 3 ft. away from Feliciano he coughed a small," Ahem."

Feliciano whipped around and smiled brightly at Ludwig."_F__ratello,_ I have to go. My date's here!" Feliciano put his phone into his pocket and looked up at Ludwig with big brown gorgeous eyes and said," Hi Ludwig!"

Ludwig, who was trying to avoid eye contact with Feliciano at all costs, mumbled," Hello…Feliciano."

Feliciano giggled cutely and noticed that Ludwig was holding something behind his back. "Ludwig? What's that you're holding?"

Shit. Ludwig almost forgot about the flowers. He was kind of busy freaking out that Feliciano had actually called him 'his date'. Ludwig swiftly pulled the bouquet out from behind his back and held it out in front of him." They're for you. They're…um…lilies…I thought they…ugh….suited you…yes…that's right." Ludwig rambled as he looked for any sign of emotion in Feliciano's face.

Ludwig noted that Feliciano had blushed a little at the kind gesture and it made Ludwig's stomach do a somersault. Feliciano held the white flowers up to his face and smelled the sweet scent radiating from them. He bashfully looked up to Ludwig and gave him a smile which could stop a heart. It was an innocent, pure, and adorable smile he emitted. It went perfectly with the white lilies Ludwig had given to him. And Ludwig had known from right then that he had made the right choice.

"Thank you…they're beautiful." Feliciano said while looking at his bouquet once more.

Ludwig could feel his face turning a bit red and replied," You're welcome…I just thought that they'd be…um…necessary to make this date seem more realistic…you know to your brother."

Feliciano snapped out of the trance he was in and looked up at Ludwig with an embarrassed look upon his face. "Ah…right…of course."

Sensing a bit of an awkward moment coming on Feliciano intertwined his free arm with Ludwig's and whispered," Well, let's get this date started!"

Ludwig couldn't help but smiling as he and Feliciano walked arm in arm around the plaza. He just nodded absentmindedly as Feliciano told him about the restaurant Antonio had planned for them to eat at. He loved being this close to Feliciano and having to hear his melodious voice talk to him. He couldn't help but think how cute Feliciano was in person rather than in the mag-

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelped, noticing how Ludwig had seemed to space out.

"A-Ah yes?" Ludwig replied, hoping Feliciano didn't think he was boring Ludwig.

"Did you hear anything I said at all?" Feliciano asked expectantly.

"Um…something about pasta?" Ludwig answered.

Feliciano's frown, which didn't look pleasant on his face at all, soon turned into a full out grin. "Wow! You really were listening Ludwig! I was talking about how the restaurant we are going to has almost every type of pasta ever! Amazing right?"

They kept on walking toward the restaurant arm in arm, not caring what other people might think of them. While walking Ludwig couldn't help but notice the way Feliciano would sometimes lean onto him and somehow it made Ludwig extremely happy. Never in a million years did Ludwig think that he'd be here in Rome with **The** Feliciano Vargas on a date. But don't get him wrong, he wasn't complaining or anything. No…he just couldn't help but think that somehow he could really get used to this.

* * *

"Ugh!" Lovino pouted as he experienced the pleasure of having his little brother hang up on him for that potato bastard. He shoved his phone into his pocket and looked around for Antonio.

'That bastard, he's late to our freaking date. Or…um…I mean…thing that isn't a date at all…yeah!'

Lovino decided that if Antonio wasn't going to show up in less than five minutes he was leaving. Lovino tapped his foot on the ground impatiently and glanced at his watch every few minutes. Once five minutes was up Lovino groaned in annoyance and turned around to walk back to the hotel when he bumped into a random person. "Ugh…watch where you're going!" Lovino grumbled.

"Actually, I think it'd be more fun to watch where you go _mi amor_." An all too familiar voice said.

Lovino looked up at the 'random' person he bumped into and realized it was Antonio, his date for the evening. Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled," Do you enjoy making your dates wait for you when you go out?"

Antonio smirked and coolly ran his fingers through his silky hair. "I'm as they say, fashionably late."

Lovino raised an eyebrow at Antonio and rolled his eyes. "Whatever bastard."

Antonio frowned a little and slyly said," You know I'm all for pet names but maybe you could think of one cuter for me, no?"

"Ha!" Lovino laughed." The only nickname you're getting from me is bastard or asshole. Depends on how pissed I am."

Antonio frowned once again but quickly replaced it with a smirk as he walked over to Lovino and gently grabbed his chin. Lovino was about to protest until Antonio leaned in as if to kiss him but stopped right in front of his lips. Lovino stared straight at Antonio and his unreadable face. Antonio then moved to the side of Lovino's head to whisper in his ear. "Ah… that's not very fair. See, I already came up with a nickname for you…Lovi."

The hairs on Lovino's neck stood straight up after hearing Antonio whisper so sexily to him. He quickly came to his senses and pushed Antonio back, almost making him fall. "Y-You dumbass! Don't call me 'Lovi' or touch me so familiarly!" Lovino yelled, with a prominent blush on his face.

Antonio smiled at Lovino's reaction and shrugged." Well Lovi, shall we start our date? I believe I just saw your brother go into that café with Ludwig a few moments ago."

"How would you know where they were going?" Lovino asked in disbelief.

"Well you see that's why I was late to meet you. I was busy doing recon so I could report back to you once I got here." Antonio sighed as he kicked a loose rock on the ground.

Lovino was a bit taken aback." You mean you were late 'cuz you wanted to…help…me out?"

Antonio looked up from the ground and grinned at Lovino. "Precisely,"

Lovino turned around and coughed while trying to hide the blush that had appeared on his face." W-Well we better hurry up and follow them. I don't anything bad happening to my_ fratellino_."

Antonio sighed as he followed Lovino and thought,' Maybe I do have my work cut out for me.'

* * *

"Hey Ludwig, are you really a farmer?" Feliciano asked while stirring his iced tea.

Ludwig looked at him incredulously and replied," Oh…um…yes. I farm mostly potatoes."

Feliciano rested his head on his palm and said," Hmm… I've never met a farmer before. That's…really cool!" Feliciano smiled brightly at Ludwig and Ludwig just coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"It-It's not that interesting of a job…"Ludwig answered, viciously stirring his own water glass.

Feliciano looked up from his iced tea and laughed." It may not be interesting to you, but it is to me! You see I used to live on a farm…well actually it was a vineyard."

"Wow…so you really worked in a vineyard?" Ludwig inquired.

As Feliciano tried to recall his memories he took another bite of his linguini. Ludwig followed suit as he tried not to show the utter delight he got from eating Italian food. "Well I didn't actually work at the vineyard. I was barely a few months old when we left there. _Fratello_ remembers it really well though, even if he was only five years old." Feliciano had a dreamy look on his face as he began to swirl his iced tea once more. "_Fratello _is always talking about how one day we'll go back to the vineyard and run it ourselves. You see, it was my grandfather's and before him his grandfather's and so on…It's kind of stupid…"

"No! It isn't!" Ludwig exclaimed a little too loudly. Feliciano jumped in surprise and so did a few of the other patrons at the restaurant. Ludwig blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "Sorry…"

"I just…if that's you and your brother's dream…then why not want to make it a reality?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano looked surprised at Ludwig's question and pondered over what to say for a while. "That is some really good advice, Ludwig! Do you have any dreams like that?"

'Yes and you're one of them.'

Ludwig scratched his head nervously and said," Ah…no not any specific ones…per se."

"Hmmm..."Feliciano hummed as he finished the rest of his meal in record time. Ludwig, on the other hand, was barely finished with his risotto.

The two men spent almost two hours talking at that small café, and they both knew they'd gone over the time limit Antonio set for them with 'the plan'. Ludwig got to understand the real Feliciano and not the one he'd see in the magazines. Feliciano, on the other hand, began to feel as if this 'vacation' was already looking brighter since he'd met Ludwig. Although Feliciano may not show it, he gets very lonely sometimes. In the fashion industry, people are always going to be superficial and only want to be your friend so they can use you. Feliciano felt like Ludwig was a breath of fresh air and to be frank, it was exactly what Feliciano needed.

After eating their meal Feliciano and Ludwig decided to just walk around the plaza for just a while. Although neither of them were talking during their walk, the silence was comfortable. Words needn't be said and expressions were the ones that counted the most.

Then out of nowhere Feliciano's face lit up and he tugged on Ludwig's sleeve. "Ludwig! Have you ever seen Trevi Fountain?"

Ludwig racked his brain for any idea of what 'Trevi Fountain' was and when coming up with nothing shook his head. "No…I can't say I have."

Feliciano's jaw dropped and he exclaimed excitedly, "_Oh mio Dio!_ I have to show you! It's not that far from here."

"Ah…um...okay." Ludwig responded to Feliciano's excitable but very cute actions.

They began walking toward a main street which was actually populated by dozens of tourist groups and such. Feliciano stopped in his tracks and contemplated over how long it would take them to get to Trevi Fountain when using the main street. "Oh! Ludwig, come on I know a shortcut!"

Without warning, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's wrist and began running through the crowds in the plaza. Ludwig was trying to apologize to everyone he and Feliciano accidently pushed and Feliciano was just yelling, "_Fuori dai piedi!_"

Ludwig thought about asking several times why they were running instead of just walking there, but decided against it since he didn't know how long it'd ever be till he was this close to holding hands with Feliciano ever again. Feliciano would look back every once in a while on their crazy running adventure and grin at Ludwig. And every time he grinned it just made Ludwig fall in love with him ten times more.

They ran through many small alleyways and cobblestone streets until they finally made it to Trevi Plaza. Once they both stopped running to catch their breath Ludwig finally saw why Feliciano was so ecstatic about coming here. The Trevi fountain was simply beautiful and it left Ludwig awestruck. Feliciano giggled at the shocked expression on Ludwig's face and said, "Ludwig, let's go up to the fountain!"

Ludwig nodded absentmindedly and Feliciano led them up to the fountain. Ludwig dually noted that somehow during their running, his hand had intertwined with Feliciano's. It was kind of freaking him out at how natural their close contact seemed to be with Feliciano, but Ludwig just blamed on his heritage.

The Trevi fountain was probably the most magnificent fountain Ludwig had ever seen. There were tons of people standing around the fountain, whether taking photographs or just basking in the fountain's elegance. Feliciano led them through the crowds to right in front of the fountain. Ludwig could see people on both sides of him throwing in coins. Ludwig tapped Feliciano on the shoulder and pointed to the people who were throwing in coins as if silently saying, 'What are they doing?'

"Ah!" Feliciano stuffed his hands into his pockets only to bring out a few random coins. He showed one to Ludwig and said, "If you throw it over your left shoulder with your right hand you'll have good luck."

Ludwig proceeded to watch as Feliciano twirled around and threw the coin over his shoulder. "Now you try." He then put the coin into Ludwig's hand and stood back. Although Ludwig normally doesn't believe in luck or fate, he thought he might as well try it once.

Once he threw the coin over his shoulder Feliciano began to giggle. "W-What?" Ludwig asked, wondering if he had thrown it in wrong or something.

"No…you just looked so serious and concentrated when you threw it in! You should really try to relax a little more Ludwig." Feliciano then grabbed Ludwig's wrist again and dragged him to an empty bench which had a lovely view of the fountain.

"So," Feliciano started.

"So…?" Ludwig questioned while getting more comfortable (but not too comfortable) on the bench.

"We should play a game…like…Truth or Dare!" Feliciano announced excitedly.

Ludwig snorted a little bit and said, "Truth or Dare? Isn't that a little childish?"

Feliciano shook his head fiercely. "No way! You can always play Truth or Dare, no matter how old you are." Ludwig still was unconvinced and Feliciano decided to use another, more effective, route of persuasion. Feliciano began to pout and tried to make his eyes as cute and big as possible. "Pleeeeeaaaaassseeeee Ludwig?"

'_Mein Gott_, I can't take him seriously when he looks like that.'

"I-I suppose we could play for a littl-" Ludwig started.

"Yay!" Feliciano rejoiced," Okay Ludwig, you ask me first."

"Feliciano, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" He chirped.

The first question that popped into Ludwig's head was, " What's your favorite color?"

Feliciano sat back and thought about that one for a while before answering," Well, i have three favorite colors and those are red, green, and white!"

'Of course.' Ludwig thought while shaking his head at an oblivious Feliciano.

"Ok Ludwig…Truth or Dare?"

'Eh, why not?'

"Dare." Ludwig said confidently.

It took Feliciano only about five seconds before he came up with his dare, and oh what a dare it was. "Ok Ludwig, I dare you to kiss me."

Ludwig almost choked on his own spit and looked at Feliciano incredulously. "W-Wait you want me to… what?"

"I have a good reason though! I got a text from Antonio saying that _fratello_ doesn't believe we're on a real date because we haven't been 'lovey dovey' enough. So I thought what better way to show it than a kiss!" Feliciano said earnestly.

"B-But we're in public-"Ludwig said.

"Ah! That doesn't matter to me!" Feliciano interjected.

'Yeah…but kind of matters to me…Shit, well I mean I guess it's a better time than any, but what if I suck at it? None of my old girlfriends ever complained but I have a feeling that this is completely different!'

Feliciano saw the look of doubt mixed with fear on Ludwig's face and tried to comfort him. "I mean, if you're that embarrassed you can always kiss me on the cheek but that is more of greet-"

Feliciano's ramblings were suddenly interrupted by two very warm lips gently pressed against his. It then registered in his mind that Ludwig was kissing him! He thought he'd have to coax Ludwig through it even for a kiss upon the cheek, but all of sudden Ludwig has this newfound confidence? It was a short and chaste kiss and it lasted barely a few seconds long. Once Ludwig pulled away he quickly averted his eyes from Feliciano and coughed.

Feliciano, on the other hand, pressed his fingers up to his lips where Ludwig's lips previously were. Ludwig had turned all different shades of red and surprisingly Feliciano did too. "Um…what's next?" Ludwig asked quietly.

Feliciano, who was completely lost in thought said," Oh right…um I think next we were supposed to go watch the fireworks for the um…festival that's going on today."

"Fireworks?" Ludwig questioned.

"We can watch them from here or-"Feliciano began.

"Why don't we watch them from Antonio's apartment? I mean, the view from his apartment is amazing and it'll probably be warmer there since it is starting to get cold." Ludwig reasoned.

Feliciano (who was still red from their kiss) grinned up at Ludwig and said, "Okay!"

* * *

"You were right Ludwig. The view from here is amazing."

Ludwig and Feliciano both sat on a blanket on the balcony of Antonio's apartment gazing out at the city. Ludwig would look over at Feliciano every once in a while and notice the small things that made Feliciano, Feliciano. Whenever a firework would light up the sky, his face would also light up. Ludwig didn't know if it was just because the fireworks or what but Ludwig also couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm Ludwig…" Feliciano whispered.

Ludwig turned to look at Feliciano who was still staring up at the night sky. "Yes…?"

Feliciano yawned and leaned his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "You're a really nice guy Ludwig…I think…that we could be really good for each other…in more ways than one. And…"

Ludwig sat and waited for the rest of what Feliciano was about to say but was only met with silence. He looked down at Feliciano, who was still on his shoulder, and saw that the Italian had fallen asleep. Ludwig chuckled a little and proceeded to lift Feliciano up. He was pretty sure Antonio wasn't coming back any time soon so he'd let Feliciano sleep in his bed, he was a gentleman after all.

Ludwig laid Feliciano down on the bed only to be met with inaudible noises and light snores. He placed Feliciano under the comforter and sheets and almost felt sorry he had to leave him alone. Ludwig knew he'd probably regret it later but he leaned down and placed one small kiss atop Feliciano's forehead. The kiss only caused Feliciano to stir a bit in his sleep and Ludwig turned the lamp off as he left the room.

* * *

Of course while Ludwig and Feliciano were enjoying their sweet innocent date, Antonio and Lovino were experiencing their own 'date' of sorts also.

"*Hic* you're drunk!" Lovino yelled at Antonio as they stumbled their way into the elevator at IQ Hotel Roma.

Lovino pressed the button for his floor and turned around to see Antonio leaning back against the wall. "Lovi, we're both completely _boraccho_." Antonio said while attempting to stand up straight.

Lovino stuck out his tongue and grumbled, " Don't call me Lovi! I have a name ya know!"

The door of the elevators suddenly opened and Lovino and Antonio staggered their way to Lovino's hotel room.

They stopped in front of it as Lovino tried to search for his room key in his pockets. Once he finally fished it out, Antonio grabbed his hand and gave him a light kiss on it. "Wh-What are you doing?" Lovino asked as he retracted his hand immediately.

"Ah Lovi… _creo que te quiero_." Antonio mumbled.

Lovino looked up into Antonio's green eyes and said, "_No hablo espanol_." Lovino then turned around to open his door when he suddenly felt a big blob of warmth latching onto his body. Antonio had laid his head down in the crook of Lovino's neck and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. Lovino could feel his face going red and whispered, "Wha-what the hell? Get off me!"

Antonio completely ignored him and began to use his hands to slowly reach under Lovino's shirt and bring it up inch-by-inch. Lovino, who although would never admit it, was kind of turned on by Antonio right then. Lovino quickly pried Antonio's hands off of him and whipped around to face Antonio. Antonio had a full out smirk on his face and it made him look pretty damn sexy.

Lovino looked straight into Antonio's eyes as if he could read them. Before Antonio could even say another word, Lovino leaned up and grabbed the tie around Antonio's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a sloppy and drunk kiss but also full of passion. Once Lovino pulled away the only thing he said was," I'm not going to have sex with you."

Antonio was about to retort when Lovino interrupted him. "Unless…"

Wait, was Antonio hearing right? Was Lovino really considering having sex with him?

"Unless what?" Antonio finished for him.

"Are you clean?"

Antonio looked at him with a confused look." Am I what?"

Lovino groaned in annoyance." I mean idiot, I'm not having sex with you if have a disease or something like that!"

"Whoa, whoa no…I'm clean. Promise." Antonio held up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Is that it? Can we..?"

This time Lovino came so close to smacking Antonio across the back of the head." No you dumbass! The other question I have is do you have…you know…?"

Antonio, even in his drunken haze, realized what Lovino was talking about and pulled out a little plastic square container. "You mean this?"

Lovino immediately blushed and hit Antonio in the arm. "You bastard! I didn't think you'd actually have a condom! What, you think I was that easy or something? I'm not the type of person who'll give it up on the first date!"

"While you're sober though?" Antonio asked.

Lovino opened his mouth to yell at Antonio but decided against it. He looked up at Antonio and then down at the floor and mumbled," Shut up…"

"Hey Lovi… are we still going to have sex or..?"

"ARRGHHH!"

* * *

**EDIT 10/14/11:  
Romano's weight issues will be looked into further in future chapters (just so know that it's not some random thing xD)**

Holy Junk in the Trunk, this chapter killed me.

Anywhoooo...I'm soooorrrryyy for not updating sooner! I have a good reason though!

* I wrote this whole chapter up and of course me being an idiot didn't save it earlier. So out of nowhere a random window pops up telling me that Microsoft Word has stopped working. So i'm sitting there waiting for it to fix itself when all of a sudden it just shuts down. It didn't even ask if i wanted to save it! And it didn't autosave either! So i sort of went into a mini depression after that and couldn't write. BLEH.

Alright not that great of a reason...

No survey Q today! I just want to hear what you guys think of this fanfiction so far! Can you guess what the real reason the Vargas brothers are staying in Rome? Or why Lovino hates Rome?

Anyway I want to thank all you fabulous people who review, alert, favorite, and so on. :D

But I'm not letting you get away this time! I call you people the Alert Bandits. (It's a sexy name, i know.)

You come in...read the fic...alert the fic...MAYBE EVEN FAVORITE the fic...and then... POOF.

You're gone.

But I'm not letting you get away this time! So review and tell me why you alerted this fic in the first place! I'd really like to know! :)

Okie Dokie...Well Adios!

NeneluvXD


	11. Finite Di Stare Lassu

It's ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEE!

Notes:

Buongiorno_: _Good Morning

mon chou: my pastry (xD)

Ne me faites pas rire: Don't make me laugh

muy gracioso: very funny

caspita: Wow!

Dio, salvami: God, save me

jawohl: Sort of like hell yeah but really means something like "yes, indeed!"

Sbrigarsi accelerare capretto: Hurry up kid

_Greece is sex_= Flashback/ Lyrics/ Talking in a different language

"Denmark, have my babies" = Dialogue

'Lithuania...' = Thoughts

* * *

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

Francis shifted in the layers of linen in his king-sized bed. He groaned as he slowly reached over to pick up the hotel telephone. "-_onjour?_"

"_Buongiorno _Mr. Bonnefoy. This is your wakeup call that you've requested." replied a feminine voice.

Francis sat up and began to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "I must be extremely lucky to have such a lovely voice wake me up today."

Francis was already turning on his infamous charm so early in the day. The woman laughed before saying, "Goodbye Mr. Bonnefoy."

Francis heard the soft 'click' and hung up the phone. He stretched his tired arms and slowly got up from the comfortable bed. He languidly walked toward the window and opened the curtains to reveal a bright, sunny day in Rome. Francis began to yawn until he heard the vibrating of his Blackberry on the bedside table. Francis swiftly walked over to grab the phone and immediately smirked upon seeing who was calling him.

"Ah…and do what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you, _mon chou_?"

"You bloody bastard…"

"Arthur, I really do enjoy your terms of endearment. But maybe, once in a while, you could use cuter words like sweetheart, darling, or cuddlebear. _Oui?_"

Francis could practically hear Arthur growling on the other side of the line. Oh how he loved to tease Arthur.

"I'd rather dismember parts of my body than call you one of those embarrassing nicknames."

"Hmmph," Francis pouted. "Anyway, what is it that you need? I'd love to talk with you all day long, but I'm a very busy man with lots of things to do, people to see."

"Right," Arthur snorted. "Besides…you should know what I'm calling for."

Francis laid back down on his bed and sighed. "And you, _mon amour_, should know that that information I cannot reveal even to you."

"Look, I need this story. If I prove that I'm worthy enough to my editor in chief then I'll finally be able to get out of this horrible tabloid business. Then I'll be able to finally get into investigative journalism, which is what I've been aiming for since I began writing. You of all people should know that...Francis."

Francis felt taken aback by the fact that Arthur had actually called him by his name instead of some type of insult. Francis knew Arthur needed this information but didn't think he'd be this desperate. It made Francis feel a bit guilty for not helping Arthur out in this situation.

"I've told you this many times since I've become a manager. I cannot reveal private information about my clients to you or to anybody."

"I know, I know. I just thought that somehow…you might think of someone besides yourself in this situation."

"Ha! _Ne me faites pas rire_! The only selfish one in this situation is you! You can't possibly expect me to sabotage two people's, who are very close to me, lives for your own selfish needs!"

"Oh! So I'm the one being selfish? After all these years of knowing you and saving your arse from countless situations you can't even help me out just this once! You're the one being selfish! I mean really, how long have you known me compared to those boys?"

Francis could've laughed at how childish Arthur was acting. "Now that isn't even relevant! It doesn't matter how long I've known either of you. If I told you it would completely sabotage all the work I've put into keeping their ordeals quiet. It would also destroy any type of relationship I have with them."

"There have plenty of people in your situation who've sold out their clients. It happens."

"Oh, like Sadiq? We all know how pleasantly he and Heracles get along now. Hmm? I'd rather that not happen between myself and the Vargas boys."

"Look, just call me when you're ready to tell me any information you can."

"Then I guess you won't be expecting any calls from _moi_ in the near future."

"God, you're so damn stubborn! Really, grow up a little!"

Francis gripped the phone tighter in anger and said, "Ah which reminds me, how's sweet little Alfred doing?"

There was silence on Arthur's end until Francis heard him mumble, "He's doing fine."

"You know if you don't make a move anytime soon I may have to have him for my own."

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's pretty clear Arthur dear. You're just too oblivious to understand. Alfred is still a child and although you haven't made your intentions perfectly clear, how do you know he won't reject you? He might even be completely disturbed that his big brother figure for all these years has loved him indefinitely. You don't even have a sliver of a chance with him so why don't you just give up? I mean really you're just embarrassing yourself."

Francis immediately wished he hadn't said anything after his rant. He listened for any sign of a retort from Arthur but heard none.

"Arthur, I-"

"Who…who do you think you are Francis Bonnefoy? Where do you get the right to say anything about how Alfred feels or how I even feel?"

"I didn't-"

"No, let me finish. It's none of your business whether I confess to Alfred or not. And even if he does reject me I know he won't hate me, because unlike you Alfred can actually be kind, believe it or not. Don't call me anymore unless you actually have something intelligent to say."

Francis began to say something but was stopped by the realization that Arthur had already hung up. Francis laid against the headboard and gripped his head as he felt an oncoming headache. He had no idea what had come over him to say such hurtful things to Arthur. He guessed that it was because Arthur wouldn't stop pestering him about information. But deep down Francis knew that it was something else.

He really wished he could stop the feelings, but you know you can never stop one's love for another.

* * *

The first thing Lovino felt when he woke up that morning was anger and also a lot of pain. He was angry because the stupid sun was causing his awful hangover to multiply times a thousand. Lovino slowly opened his eyes only to see that the curtains were somehow open just enough to shine directly toward him. Lovino groaned as he sat up in his bed and began to massage his temples. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hung over and felt this gross. He was about to get up to go use the bathroom when he felt a small nudge against him in the tangle of sheets and comforters.

'Oh god…'

Lovino then noticed that the mass of linen next to him was actually another person. Lovino really, really hoped it was his brother. He pulled up the sheets to see who it was and almost died upon seeing the peaceful sleeping face of one Antonio. Lovino clasped his hands over his mouth and felt like screaming into a pillow. But then suddenly a wave of fear came over Lovino.

'What if last night we…'

Lovino would never admit to it but he'd never had intercourse with another guy before. He had been with girls before but even then it's not like he was just having intercourse with any random person. If he did do **that** with Antonio then he'd feel like a complete idiot, especially since he could barely remember anything about last night at all.

Lovino was almost terrified to look under the sheets to see if he was actually wearing any clothes. Lovino slowly lifted up the sheets and sighed in relief as he saw he was still wearing his pants. Although he was a bit concerned by the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. Lovino got out of the bed while trying not to disturb the sleeping Antonio. He walked toward the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to wake up more. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and his jaw dropped upon what he saw. Right inside the crook of his neck was several big, fat, red hickeys. Lovino was super thankful that he was on vacation right now because there would be no way he could model with these red blotches on his neck. He was busy thinking about how he could cover them up somehow when he then realized how they could've gotten there.

'So we didn't do it…but just made out apparently….ugh…" Lovino thought while exiting the bathroom to grab a random sweatshirt to wear. He couldn't believe he'd acted so…well, easy. Lovino took pride in himself and that he wouldn't just get with anyone or so he thought.

Lovino looked over to the bed where you could now see Antonio sprawled out. His somewhat curly hair was in disarray atop of a pillow. He had moved since Lovino had gotten out of the bed and he could now see Antonio's toned stomach. Lovino felt his face getting hot as he forced himself to look away from Antonio. He wouldn't admit it but he wished he could remember at least a little bit of detail about the previous night.

"Unghh…"

Lovino whipped around to see that Antonio was slowly waking up and also had a huge hangover. Lovino watched as Antonio sat up in the bed and rubbed his head before looking around the room. He stopped when he saw Lovino leaning against the wall staring at him. Antonio laughed sheepishly and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"I-" they both began at the same time.

Antonio laughed while flashing Lovino a gorgeous grin. Lovino smiled a bit but then went back to his normal self by saying, "I don't remember anything about last night so you better not have tried anything weird…ya know?"

Lovino folded his arms across his chest and looked away to avoid eye contact with Antonio. He then heard soft snickering and looked over at Antonio who was trying to cover his laughter.

"Wha-What?"

Antonio stopped laughing for a moment and said, "You're just too cute Lovi!"

"What the hell! I'm not cute bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"Oh...but you really are."

Antonio proceeded to get up from the bed and stretch his arms over his head. Little did Antonio know that Lovino was doing all that he could to not stare at how every time Antonio flexed a muscle his tanned skin shone even brighter. Antonio looked over to see Lovino staring at him and smirked.

"Do you see something you like?"

Lovino scoffed. "Yeah, that pillow on the bed which I can use to wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"Oh…really?" Antonio then reached toward a pillow on the bed and chucked it toward Lovino.

Lovino put up his hands to catch the pillow right in time. He heard Antonio laughing and yelled, "What the hell! I can't believe you just threw a pillow at me!"

"And what are you going to do about…?" Antonio playfully asked.

Before Antonio knew it the same pillow he had thrown at Lovino had been thrown at him and hit him square in the face.

"Ha!" Lovino laughed.

"Oh, you thought that was _muy gracioso_. Huh?" Antonio smirked while slowly walking toward Lovino. Lovino raised his eyebrows and began to back up until he ran into the wall.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

Antonio then purposely stalked towards Lovino as slow as he could just to leave him in anticipation. Once Antonio was barely a foot away from Lovino, he stopped and put his hands on his hips. Lovino raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow…scary."

Then all of a sudden Antonio lunged forward and grabbed Lovino by the waist. In a one quick motion he whipped both of them around threw them both on top of the bed. Lovino was about to hurl an indefinite amount of insults and obscenities toward Antonio until he felt an uncontrollable fit of laughter erupting from his mouth instead. He looked down towards his waist where Antonio's skillful fingers were attacking his sides causing.

"Y-you bastard! Let go of me!" Lovino yelled between laughs.

Antonio was clearly enjoying this much to Lovino's dismay. Lovino tried to fight off the impending attack of Antonio by swatting away his hands but unfortunately did not prevail. Antonio eventually did stop tickling Lovino but only after Lovino swore that he'd find where he lived and then strangle him in the night. Antonio couldn't be certain if it was a joke or not and would rather not face the wrath of Lovino.

Antonio, who had been atop Lovino during the tickling incident, rolled over to lie beside Lovino. He knew he should probably be at least fifty feet away from the angry Italian at a time like this but Antonio was really feeling the massive headache he's woken up with. Antonio closed his eyes and massaged his forehead in the random areas where he could feel the most pain.

"We should go get some espressos."

Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Lovino who had not moved at all from his previous position. Lovino rolled over on his side so that he was not facing Antonio and mumbled, " 'Cuz we both feel like shit right now and it'd probably help these damn headaches…"

Antonio chuckled softly and said, "Eh Lovi, are you asking me on a date?"

Lovino could feel his cheeks beginning to get warm at Antonio's blunt question. "How the hell did you get to that conclusion!"

As he waited for an answer he heard Antonio sigh and the bed creak as Antonio lifted himself up off the bed. Lovino turned over so that he was now on his back and looking up at Antonio. Antonio seemed to be staring off into space with what looked like a confused and irritated look on his normally cheerful face.

Lovino slowly lifted himself up on his palms and said, "Hey! Earth to Antonio…"

Antonio blinked slowly and turned to Lovino. "¿_Cómo_?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and got up off the bed. "I don't speak Spanish, dumbass."

Antonio laughed as he ran his fingers through his somewhat messy bedhead. "Y'know I feel like you've said that to me before."

Lovino scoffed. "Yeah, in your dreams."

"In fact I do dream about you."

Lovino turned to face Antonio, who was currently sporting a sly smirk. "Smooth. If I was a girl I might've fallen for that."

"If you were a girl this would be much easier."

"If I was a girl, knowing you, I'd probably be pregnant by now."

"If you were a girl your name would be Lovina and you'd blush and faint every time you see _mi rostro guapo_." Antonio put a lot of emphasis on the last three words and attempted to flip his messy hair back in an "attractive" way.

"Ha! There's no way in hell my parents would've been drunk enough to name me 'Lovina' if I was a girl. And if I was a girl I'd date someone much hotter than you. Y'know one that can actually make his team's first string."

Antonio winced a bit at that comment. "Awww that hurt Lovi."

"Good! Now grab your shit unless you'd like to stay here by yourself." Lovino snatched his room key off of the bedside table and his phone. Antonio did the same and followed Lovino out of the hotel room and into the hallway. They walked in a comfortable silence toward the elevator and once they were inside Antonio mindlessly said, "Ya know…if you were a girl you'd actually probably be really hot."

'Dio, salvami…'

* * *

Ludwig felt extremely comfortable. It was quite odd since Antonio's couch had not felt this inviting the whole time he's been sleeping on it. He figured it must have been because he was exhausted from the previous day and had literally passed out when he fell asleep. The couch was decent sized and a strange dark purple color. It sunk when you sat on it so Ludwig figured it must be old. But what about this couch was so wonderful right now?

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes to reveal the same scene he'd woken up to every morning of his stay here in Rome. Ludwig yawned and brought his left hand up to brush his scattered blonde hair out of his eyes. Ludwig, who was still no fully awake yet, brought his arm down slowly to his side only to feel something soft and smooth brush against it. This immediately caught Ludwig's attention and he looked down to see what it was or **who** it was. There in the same small, purple couch lay none other than** The** Feliciano Vargas. And what was **The** model extraordinaire doing in the small cramped little couch? Well, he was clinging ever so cutely to Mr. farm boy himself, Ludwig Beilschimdt.

Feliciano had somehow in the night draped his lithe body around Ludwig's muscular frame, and he now was sleeping quite soundly against Ludwig's chest. Feliciano seemed calm and completely comfortable sleeping next to Ludwig. Ludwig, on the other hand, was about to go into epileptic shock.

Ludwig was ultimately confused, if not delighted, that Feliciano had latched himself onto Ludwig in the night. Ludwig had only dreamt about something like this happening and usually those types of dreams resulted in a change of bed sheets.

He looked down towards Feliciano's sleeping face and at how innocently cute it looked. 'How could he ever not be so innocent and sweet? It's like he's meant to be this sweet, angelic-like person.' Ludwig thought.

He looked down at Feliciano's messy locks of reddish brown hair spewed across his chest. Ludwig reached out his hand to run through Feliciano's hair but jerked it back quickly upon realization of how creepy that might make him seem. He decided he'd just try and bask in this once in a lifetime moment he was currently experiencing and relax, for once. That is, until he heard the loud and obnoxious yells of Antonio's upstairs neighbors. Ludwig tried to tune the arguing of the young couple, but then jumped a little when he heard a loud crash and a woman yelling, "_Tu barare bastardo!_"

Ludwig internally groaned and decided that he'd unfortunately have to get up sooner or later. Ludwig glanced down at Feliciano who was sleeping just as peacefully as he was when Ludwig first woke up. Ludwig slowly unhinged Feliciano's thin arms from his waist and carefully maneuvered himself off the couch. He heard a barely inaudible whine from Feliciano as Feliciano unconsciously tried to get comfortable once again. Ludwig quietly walked over to his suitcase and pulled some decent articles of clothing to wear that day. Once he had his clothes together he walked over to bathroom to take a shower. Little did Ludwig know that in the process of picking out his clothes he'd accidently dropped one of his white button up shirts on the floor.

* * *

Feliciano awoke feeling very strange and confused. When he had opened his eyes he had not seen the sleeping face of his big brother like usual. Instead, all he could see was the fuzzy, purple couch cushions he was currently residing on. Feliciano slowly sat up from his horizontal position and carefully rubbed his tired eyes. He looked around the room trying to assess his current situation when he suddenly remembered the day before.

'Oh…I must've fallen asleep here last night.' Feliciano thought while speculating the small apartment. As Feliciano became more awake and alert he began to recall the events of the day before. He remembered his "date" with Ludwig an-

'Oh! Where's Ludwig?' Feliciano quickly bounced up and off the couch and called out, "Ludwiiiiiiiiig?"

He heard no response except for the rushing water reciprocating from the hallway bathroom. Feliciano tiptoed over to the bathroom quietly placed his ear to the door. He could hear someone rustling about and then a few recognizable deep grunts. Feliciano giggled a bit before diverting his attention away from the bathroom and toward a blob of white fabric on the hardwood floor. Feliciano quirked his head to the side and picked up the blob. The "blob" was actually a very large white button up shirt. As Feliciano inspected it more he realized that Ludwig must've dropped it since it looked only big enough to fit him.

Feliciano then proceeded to neatly put Ludwig's shirt on the arm of the couch. He looked over to the kitchen and then back at the bathroom and smiled. He decided to thank Ludwig for his generosity by making him the best breakfast he'd ever taste. Although, he didn't exactly know what Ludwig liked to eat or what was stored in Antonio's kitchen. Feliciano scoured through the cabinets only to become a bit frustrated upon finding the cabinets practically bare! Feliciano had grown hot during his expedition of the kitchen and had begun to fan himself. That's when Feliciano realized that he'd worn his pants and long sleeved shirt to bed. Feliciano obliviously began to undress until he was just in his boxers. He walked back into the living room and placed his clothes atop the couch. Once he went back into the kitchen he felt a cool draft blowing in from the slightly ajar window. Feliciano hastily closed it and then slightly shivered. He felt like today his body was being so bipolar!

Feliciano went back to the couch to grab his clothes, which he had just taken off, when he saw Ludwig's shirt lifelessly sitting on the arm of the couch. Feliciano picked up the shirt and held it against his skinny body. The shirt went down about mid-thigh from just holding it up and the material of the shirt seemed very comfortable. Feliciano thought that by wearing the larger shirt it would solve his body temperature problems since he didn't want to be too hot or cold. He also figured that Ludwig wouldn't really mind if he wore Ludwig's shirt, they were just friends after all…right?

When Feliciano put on the shirt it seemed to go just right where he thought it would which was mid-thigh. The sleeves were longer than he'd anticipated and went up to his fingertips. It was very comfortable though and it smelled crisp and clean. Ludwig's foreign scent lingered over the shirt and it somewhat excited Feliciano and made him feel especially ecstatic.

Since Feliciano was feeling so giddy he decided he'd take one more look through the cabinets to see if could find anything edible. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard several loud knocks on the front door. Feliciano stood dumbstruck for a moment and looked down the hall where the bathroom was and saw that it was still occupied by Ludwig.

'Should I answer it..?'

Feliciano's question was answered when he heard the knocks become louder and at a more rapid pace. 'Oh no!' He thought. 'What if it's a rapist or a serial killer? Or worse…my brother.'

Feliciano was about to go tell Ludwig to help him in case it was anything bad when he heard a loud obnoxious voice yell, "_Bruder!_ Open the damn door! This is not cool at all!"

'_Bruder_?'

* * *

"Ah…" Ludwig mumbled as he stepped out of the shower. He felt extremely refreshed after his shower and definitely more alert. With quick precise motions he dried off his body and put on his clothes. He groaned though when he realized he must've forgotten his shirt. He felt mildly uncomfortable wearing just his undershirt but it'd only be for a few minutes while he went to grab another shirt. Ludwig dried off his blonde locks with a towel and then meticulously slicked his hair back as usual. He had begun to think of his master plan of the day when he had suddenly smelled something very delicious. He simultaneously heard some laughter coming from outside the door.

'Feliciano…?'

Ludwig slowly exited the bathroom and went down the hallway only to stop upon hearing a very irritating yet familiar voice.

"-And that's when I said Beer Pong should most definitely become an official sport! I mean, it's good exercise and when you can hold your own you kick total ass at it!"

"Wow…."gasped Feliciano.

"And you know what happened the next day?"

"What?"

"It became an official fuckin' sport."

"_Caspita_! All because of you?"

"_Jawohl_! Countries all over the world want me to compete for them. I've represented the freaking Dominican Republic and I don't even know where that is!"

'That's because you failed Geography in high school!' Ludwig thought while still standing unnoticed in the hallway. He was about five seconds away from marching into the kitchen and throwing Gilbert out the window to stop him from corrupting Feliciano with his antics. Ludwig had taken a few more steps toward the kitchen before being bombarded with the same delightfully sweet smell. It was then that he heard a soft voice say, "Um…Feliciano, would you like another pancake?"

"Yes please! Um…um…"

"Matthew?"

"Yeah! Sorry, I'm not very good at remembering names."

"It's ok." Matthew practically whispered.

"Oh! Which reminds me," Gilbert interrupted. "This one time during my senior year in high school, Antonio and I were so wasted that-"

It was at that moment Ludwig decided he'd heard enough of his brother's idiotic prattle and walked into the kitchen. Gilbert and Feliciano were both sitting at the small dining table while Matthew was casually flipping the fluffy pancakes on the stove.

'So that was the smell…'

Ludwig nonchalantly coughed to make his presence known and soon regretted the action when everyone's eyes turned to him. Gilbert had a huge grin on his face and yelled, "_Bruder_! 'Thought you got lost in the bathroom for a while there."

Before Ludwig could retort he heard Matthew say, "Ah…good morning Ludwig."

Ludwig turned his attention to Matthew who was smiling brightly at him and wearing a plain apron. "Hello Matthew."

"Would you like a pancake?" Matthew asked.

"Ah…sure, thank you." Ludwig said politely.

"He looks pretty hot in that apron, if I may say so myself." Gilbert teasingly said.

Matthew's cheeks turned a slight red after that and so did Ludwig's and Feliciano's. Feliciano giggled and said, "Gilbert, you're really funny!"

Ludwig couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy toward his brother after seeing how amused Feliciano seemed to be. Ludwig sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee into the conveniently placed empty cup in front of him. He listened as Gilbert dove into more stories of his wild and crazy adventures when he was younger. He also couldn't help but glance every now and then at Feliciano who was listening intently and had a beautiful smile on his face. He quietly thanked Matthew as he served him a plate of steaming hot pancakes with imported maple syrup. Once Gilbert had taken a break in his storytelling Feliciano looked over to Ludwig and asked, "Do you think it'd be alright if I used the bathroom?"

"Uh…y-yeah. It's down the hallway and to the right."

Ludwig gulped when in return Feliciano smiled and said, "_Grazie_,"

Ludwig decided to occupy himself by taking another sip of his coffee but almost spit it all out once he saw Feliciano bounce up from his sitting position. It took him a moment to comprehend that the excessively baggy shirt Feliciano was wearing was, in fact, his. It also took him a while to fully take in how the shirt was much too large for Feliciano's body so the sleeves drooped down to his fingertips. He also felt overwhelmed by the fact that when Feliciano moved or walked the bottom of the shirt seemed to move up slightly and reveal more skin. It also took Ludwig some time to realize that it was slightly turning him on, though he'd never admit to that. He watched silently as Feliciano left the kitchen and grabbed what seemed to be his clothes which were on the couch. He heard the bathroom door close and sighed. He turned to face Gilbert who was smiling knowingly and asked, "What?"

"So let's be straight up right now, 'kay?"

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said, "Yes…?"

"You tap that last night or what? 'Cuz hot freaking damn!"

Ludwig had begun to sputter and turn red at his brother's insinuation before hearing Matthew say, "Gilbert! It's obviously a sensitive subject. Unlike someone I know, Ludwig probably wouldn't go around sharing his sexual exploits with everyone he meets."

"Yeah, but I'm his brother, that's stuff you tell family! Especially if it's a freaking supermodel, damn…"

"Maybe that's why he didn't tell you! Or maybe it was a just a…you know…"

Gilbert fake gasped and looked to Ludwig, "_Bruder_, was this just one night stand? 'Cuz as Beyoncé, my idol, would say you got to put a damn ring on it!"

"Quoting Beyoncé now are we?" Matthew asked with an amused smile.

"She's still not as sexy as you. Even though I wouldn't necessarily mind you putting on one of those unitard things."

"Ha! In your dreams." Matthew laughed.

"Um…" Ludwig mumbled awkwardly. He was pretty sure he had turned red enough that morning and was not looking forward to hearing about any of Gilbert's weird fetishes.

Both Gilbert and Matthew looked toward Ludwig and Matthew laughed sheepishly. "Ah… I'm sorry Ludwig."

"I'm not!" Gilbert shouted. "_Bruder_, as your wise, smart, sexy, and all together awesome older brother, it's my job to guide you through the labyrinth of this new and exciting feeling called 'love'."

Matthew snorted upon hearing that and interrupted Gilbert's 'advice session'. "Ludwig, please don't follow any type of advice your brother gives you. It'll only end up badly, I guarantee that."

"What!" Gilbert objected. "My advice is sound and foolproof. Seriously, feel free to call me the 'Love Doctor'."

"Um…" Ludwig tried once again.

"Hmm?" The couple said simultaneously.

"There's nothing of that sort going on between Feliciano and I. He just needed a place to stay last night and that's that."

Mathew and Gilbert looked at each other disbelievingly and Gilbert shrugged. "Well then why was he wearing your shirt? I mean when he opened the door wearing that I thought that either you or Antonio must've been one lucky son of a gun." Gilbert added.

Ludwig sighed. "Really, nothing happened or…will."

Matthew was the only one who noticed the hint of sadness in Ludwig's voice as he said that.

"Hmm, well I guess that makes sense with you _bruder_. You've only been attracted to girls so I don't know why I thought you and him might've hooked up."

Matthew was about to say something else when they heard the bathroom door click open. Out walked Feliciano dressed in the clothes he wore the day before and Ludwig's shirt, which was folded, in his hand. He gently laid the shirt upon the couch and entered the kitchen once more.

"Thank you for the food Matthew and the stories from you, Gilbert!" Feliciano said brightly.

"Are you leaving?" Matthew asked.

Feliciano nodded his head. "I have about fifty voicemails from my brother and it's getting kind of late anyway. So yeah…"

Ludwig stood abruptly and said, " Ah...um…I'll walk you out."

Feliciano grinned and waved a parting gesture toward Matthew and Gilbert. They didn't say anything to each other on the way down to the streets and it made Ludwig feel a bit uncomfortable but Feliciano seemed unbothered by anything. Once they were down on the street, where cars were driving hazardously, Feliciano skillfully hailed a taxi cab over. Ludwig felt like he should say something meaningful or courageous right now but no such words came to him. As Feliciano was about to step inside the taxi he stopped and glanced over at Ludwig.

"Um…there's a fundraising gala event in a few days here in Rome. And maybe if you aren't busy you'd like to come with me…?"

Upon noticing the shocked look on Ludwig's face Feliciano quickly laughed and said, "I mean, you probably aren't into fashion or any of that type of scene but I just thought that since you've been so kind to me I might repay you back somehow. But it's okay if you don't want to go-"

"I-I'd like that." Ludwig simply stated.

Feliciano blinked a few times and then giggled. "Ah…okay then! I'll text or call you with the information soon."

"_Sbrigarsi accelerare_ _capretto!_" The taxi driver yelled.

Feliciano jumped at the taxi driver's loud voice and proceeded to get into the cab once again. He ducked his head out, which cause the taxi driver to groan, and softly said, "Thank you Ludwig. I…I really needed something like this."

Feliciano swiftly got back in the cab and waved to Ludwig and the driver took off at a most definitely illegal speed down the road. Ludwig was confused by what Feliciano had meant and wished he hadn't been so strangely vague. He knew he should probably try and comprehend what he meant but that was the least of his worries at that moment.

He was just hoping that Feliciano hadn't heard the way his heart seemed to be pounding through his chest at that very moment. Something had changed in him since he came to Rome and he wasn't sure if he was satisfied with it yet. All he knew was that someone had broken through his impenetrable walls and that person was Feliciano.

Now if only Ludwig could somehow break down Feliciano's.

* * *

First I would like to apologize to each and everyone of my readers. I am a total asshole and you should want to throw unpleasant things at me. I'm not going to say that I had a specific reason for not updating but I will let you guys know a few. I unfortunately am a super sickly person. I get sick very easily and often and it's not fun whatsoever. I'm actually sick as I write this so... whoop de doo...

But i realize that i should've updated earlier and I am truly sorry for that. I've also been super busy lately with various things in my life but I promise to make time for writing! So sorry again and I would especially like to apologize to The. Babble. Fish. because I told you, like, three weeks ago I would update soon but I didn't. :(

Please, if you have any questions feel free to ask me! Thank you again to all the gorgeous people who review, alert, read, favorite, etc.

And I especially would like to thank my Alert Bandits for repenting your old ways even for just that chapter! I'm still hoping all the other bandits who did not review will leave a nice long review sometime!

Thank you!

NeneluvXD


End file.
